


Believe

by purple_mango



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, jealous Sammy, language I guess, lots of smut, sharing yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_mango/pseuds/purple_mango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader and Dean have a strange relationship: She loves him, but he is a clueless idiot and classic Dean Winchester. She confides in Sam after being hurt by seeing Dean with someone else, but she has to focus knowing that being distracted during a hunt can be fatal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries I'm sorry.  
> I'm open to any suggestions if you guys have a way you'd like me to take this.
> 
> Comments, kudos and your love mean so much to me. As many of you know real life is hard and this is a place, like tumblr, that is an escape. You guys can follow me there at purple-mango

You've been with the Winchester's for almost four years now. They found you when you were sixteen, beaten almost to death in a back alley. They had brought you back to their motel room, and when you had woken up, you were terrified of your new captures. You had tried to get away but to no avail as you were completely weak and had a broken arm. Sam had moved towards you to help you and Dean inched closer with his arms raised in front of him, trying to show you he was harmless.

They explained to you what happened, but all you could remember was the fact that you were ripped from your home, brought to a warehouse and tortured. You asked about your family but Sam looked at you with a pained expression and told you he was sorry.

At that point though, you couldn't cry. You were too exhausted and the pain you were in was starting to hit you like a freight train. You became aware of the blood that was trickling down your face and you mindlessly reached up to touch it. You pulled away to look at your sticky fingers but Sam had quickly covered your hand with his own. You saw Dean move in a calm manner with a makeshift first aid kit and they began to slowly work at your broken, battered body. Eventually they finished and you were able to shower, wiping away the night's events.

When you finished you were given a pair of several sizes too large sweatpants and a Led Zeppelin T-shirt to put on. Once you were settled, they told you about what they do and all the monsters that go bump in the night.

You sat there in the kitchen of the bunker picking at a salad as you thought about the night they found you. It was a horrible memory, but you were starting to be grateful, otherwise you wouldn't have met these two perfect beings.

You must've been staring directly at Sam because he called your name. "Y/N?" You heard it several times before you were pulled back into reality.

"Hey, oh, sorry Sam." You looked down and took another bite of your salad.

You felt his eyes boring into the top of your head and looked up with a sigh.

"Y/N are you alright?" You could hear the concern in his voice.

"I'm fine! Honestly. I was just thinking." You looked into his eyes and mustered up the best smile you could. "Alright if you say so."

In that moment Dean walked in, wearing the same shirt that was given to you that night all those years ago. When he saw what you two were eating, he let out a huff.

"Why can't you two eat something normal for once, like burgers or steak." He looked at you and flashed one of his gorgeous smiles that met his sparkling eyes. "Hey sweetheart." He addressed you directly and your heart still skipped a beat. You kicked yourself for letting yourself act like a stupid teenager with a crush, but what could you expect. You've been in love with Dean since just about the day you met him, but you've never told him or shown him in any way. You were pretty sure Sam knew, but you trusted him to keep it to himself, after all, he is your best friend.

Dean grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down at the table next to Sam. "I've been looking up cases, figured we all need to get out of this stuffy atmosphere." He gestured to the bunker around us. When neither you nor Sam said anything, he took a swig of his beer and continued, "it's down in Louisiana." Your gaze shot up to meet Dean's to be greeted with his smile.

You looked over at Sam who was just as confused as you were. "Yeah I know, we usually don't go down that far, but I figured after we clean up the mess, we could enjoy ourselves for a bit." You looked at Sam who finally let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, alright, fine." Dean's face lit up like a kid's face on Christmas. He stood up, slapping Sam on the back. "You won't regret it, promise Sammy. Now get off your asses and get your shit together. We're leaving in about an hour." You jumped up and darted down the hall to your room. You gathered a couple of pairs of jeans and some t-shirts, your typical attire. Figuring you were going to have a few days to go out after the hunt, you grabbed some nicer clothes: a skimpy black dress and an equally skimpy red dress with a pair of black heels.

After you finished packing, you were sitting doing your makeup and in the process of throwing your hair up into a messy bun. As you turned around though, you slammed into something hard and hit the ground, landing on your ass. "Ow what the hell?" You whispered, looking up to see Dean looking down on you. "Shit, I'm sorry Y/N. Are you alright?" He reached his hand down to help you up and started to laugh.

"What the hell is so funny, Dean?" "Nothing sweetheart, just that you look beautiful even when you're knocked on your ass." W _ait, what did he say?_ you thought you misheard him. "What?" You sheepishly asked. You were on your feet now, just inches from Dean. He still had his hand on your arm and you were aware of the tingles under your skin where he touched. "I said, even when you're knocked on your ass you're bea-" just then, Sam walked in. "Hey guys, it looks like there is another body. We should get going."

Sam must've realized he interrupted something important because he got a confused look on his face then awkwardly turned and left your room. You looked at Dean who let out a low sigh.  "You heard him sweetheart, we should get going." Before he finished the sentence he was already out the door. You felt like you were on fire. Dean just told you you're beautiful, and there was definitely an attraction between the two of you. Granted, you've always felt it, but just now it was obvious. Something about it made you think, it seems like Dean has feelings for you. But at the same time, that could have just been Dean flirting, he's known for that. You had to remember to bitch at Sam for interrupting. _  
_

Pretty soon you were on the road, the tires racing down the smooth pavement. You were looking out the window of the Impala, seeing the world pass by beside you. You couldn't get the earlier events out of your head. Dean's "you're beautiful" kept playing on repeat. You tried to forget but your brain wouldn't let you. The words were sliding across your vision like an advertisement, taunting you. You were mindlessly licking your lips, thinking about what it would be like to kiss him. You looked at him in the rearview mirror, scanning over his gorgeous features.

Just then, Dean looked up and caught your eye. You saw his grip on the steering wheel tighten, his knuckles turning white. You looked back up into his eyes and made a mental note of the fact his pupils were blown. You felt a fiery tingle creep onto your cheeks and you quickly looked back out the window, trying to control your breathing.  _Holy shit. Dean caught you staring at him._ You felt eyes on you and saw Sam giving you a funny look via the side mirror. You blushed even more and shifted in your seat when you caught Sam looking at Dean out the corner of your eye. This was going to be a long trip. 


	2. Chapter 2

You had put your headphones in about an hour or two into your road trip, in an attempt to avoid the awkwardness that was stewing around you. You knew that Sam saw something was up between you and Dean, hell, he probably knew long before either of you did.

You don't know why, but the idea made you uncomfortable. You trusted Sam with everything. But there was something about him knowing about your feelings for his older brother that you couldn't shake. Besides, it's not like Dean could ever have feelings for someone like you. It's been four years after all, if there was something, he would have made a move. Those thoughts along with Dean calling you beautiful earlier confused you to the point where you were nauseous thinking about it. _I guess this is what it is like to be in love with someone but can't have them_  you thought.

Sam and Dean sat in silence as you slipped your phone out and popped your headphones in. You weren't in the mood and you just put your music on shuffle. The first song that came on was  _R U MINE?_ by the Arctic Monkeys and you settled back into the bench seat, closing your eyes. You sang along to the song in your head, letting it consume you. You took comfort in the peaceful tone of the vocals and soon found yourself drifting off.

 _You were walking through a large city, it was dark with an eerie feel to it. You turned the street when suddenly large flashing lights slowly came out of the sky. There were massive ships that landed, letting out hundreds of men with huge machine guns. They started running and yelling, mowing down anything and anyone in their paths. You had to get away._ _There was screaming and in the distance you could hear someone yelling your name. Then the building next to you collapsed and you were shaking. Y/N. Y/N. Y/N!_ "Sweetheart, wake up."

You opened your eyes slowly and began to focus on where you were. Dean was standing in front of you, leaning down into the Impala, inches from your face. You realized you still had one of your headphones in, that they must have removed the other one when they tried to wake you. You heard the trunk close and then you saw Sam who asked, "Were you having a nightmare?" You thought about the dream you just had and yeah, you'd call it that. "Yeah I think so. But it isn't anything. I read somewhere that listening to loud or heavy music while you sleep can cause increased brain activity which could lead to nightmares."

You didn't read that, and you weren't sure that was true, but you thought it was a pretty good excuse and Sam accepted it. You were sure that he could hear the song that was still playing was one off a Black Sabbath album. Dean looked between the two of you, "Okay nerds, knock it off. Y/N, we are at a motel. We've been driving for almost ten hours. I'm beat, so Sammy and I decided we would stay here for the night and get back on the road in the morning. Sound good?" You nodded and got out of the Impala, taking your bags from Sam and walking to the room they had already gotten for the three of you.

There were two queen sized beds and a small sofa along with a kitchenette and bathroom. Sam and Dean walked in, each claiming a bed. Sam turned to you and asked who you wanted to sleep with. Now, before, the boys would fight over you, always playing rock paper scissors to determine who you slept with. So, you were shocked when you were given a choice.

You obviously wanted to sleep with Dean, you loved how in the middle of the night he would roll over and wrap his arms around you, pulling you into his chest. But at the same time, you didn't want to hurt yourself anymore than you had to. You knew if you chose Dean you'd be holding on to the feelings you knew couldn't be reciprocated. Sam was staring at you expectingly. "Uhm, I guess I'll just sleep with you, if that's alright Sam." He smiled lightly and stated, "Yeah of course." You walked over to his side and set your things down next to his. Dean hadn't turned to face you at all since you walked into the small room, but you still held on to the slightest hope that he cared that you hadn't chosen him.

You rummaged through your bag looking for your favorite shampoo along with your pajama shorts and a plain tshirt. You then announced that you wanted to take a shower before you went to bed, then headed off to the small bathroom. When the door shut behind you, you let out a breath you didn't even know you were holding in. You managed to go and turn the water on then stripped out of your clothes, letting them fall to the floor around you.

When you stepped in the shower, you let the warm water wash away any anxieties you had. You found yourself humming a string of your favorite songs as you massaged the soap through your hair and across your body.

Outside in the room though, Sam and Dean were readying themselves for their sleep. Sam simply took off his jeans and his button up shirt, leaving him in his boxers and a tshirt. It was obvious that Dean was a little upset that Sam would wear so little when sharing a bed with you, but he didn't outwardly show it. Dean did the same as Sam, then slipped under the covers.

"Hey, Dean?" Sam had finally broken the silence. "Yeah Sammy?" "What's up with you and Y/N?" Dean rolled over to look at Sam who was sitting on the edge of the opposite bed, staring intently at his brother. "Nothing, dude. Why?" Sam gave Dean his classic bitch face, but continued to say what he had to, knowing that you would be finishing with your shower soon. "Dean, I see the way she looks at you. She's obviously crazy about you. Her and I are close, I know when she acts differently, and she does around you." Dean didn't say anything, he stared at the wall for a few seconds before rolling back over. "Night Sammy."

Just then, you shut the water off and stepped out. You quickly dried off and dressed, wanting desperately to go to sleep. After running a comb through your hair and brushing your teeth, you repacked your bag and set it on the unoccupied couch. When you saw Dean was asleep you were a little upset, but you climbed into bed next to Sam anyway. He was sleeping on his back, his right arm on his stomach, his left under his head. He was taking up a lot of room, but you didn't mind. You just rolled onto your right side, facing him, in order to be able to lay comfortably in the bed.

After a few minutes, you thought about Dean. You thought about how much you wanted him, how much you wanted to protect him and be there for him. Your mind went a million places, all with Dean at the center of your thoughts. You felt a cool trail on your face then a small thud on the bed and that's when you realized you were crying. Sam must have sensed it, he was always good at that kind of thing. He wrapped his arm around you and pulled you into his chest. You took comfort in his warmth and you focused on his breathing, tapping your fingers on his chest to the rhythm of his beating heart. Eventually, you drifted off to sleep.

When you woke up, you were still laying on Sam's chest. You moved slowly and rolled over, seeing that Dean was gone. You sat up, wiping the sleep from your eyes, then turned to look at Sam who was sitting up beside you. "I guess he went to get us breakfast" Sam said as he tossed the sheets off of him. You stayed laying down as you watched Sam gather his things for a shower.

When you were alone in the room again you started to fall asleep again, only to be woken up by the sound of takeout bags and beer bottles hitting the table. Your eyes focused on Dean, who was already downing a beer. "Dean, it's only like eight in the morning, you shouldn't be drinking. We have to go soon anyway." Dean looked casually over to you, pulling another sip from his bottle. "Actually sweetheart, we are gonna stay here another night. I figured we could do some research before we just walk right into this."

You were a little disappointed, you wanted to get back out there, but you thought what he said made sense. It was always better to have a plan and know what you were doing rather than walking in blind. Just then Sam walked out of the bathroom, seemingly ready for the day. Dean motioned for you two to come over and grab your food. He got you a fruit salad along with a coffee and a yogurt. He knew that eating a lot wasn't your thing, and he respected it, unlike Sam whom he just mocked. The three of you sat down enjoying breakfast while Dean broke the news to Sam that you would be staying in the crumby motel another night.

After breakfast and getting ready for the day, you and Sam set things up to do some research. He set up his laptop and began reading a slur of newspaper articles about the disappearances. You joined him, drawing out on the map where each of the victims was taken. After several hours and a few bouts of Dean bitching, you thought you saw a pattern.

"Hey Sam, were any of the victims a part of a church?" He looked at you confused for a second but then the sound of his fingers hitting the keyboard filled the room. "Uhm yeah, it looks like two of them were. The others, it doesn't really say, but they were all young, between the ages of sixteen and twenty two."

"Sam, I'm twenty, that's not young." You heard Dean yell from the sofa, "That's young sweetheart." You made a face like any stubborn child. "Anyway, the reason I asked was because, well, I'm thinking dragons." Sam looked at you then back over his research. "Yeah maybe, we would just have to make sure that each of the victims were virgins."

Dean interjected again, "Hey Y/N, if we bring you the rest of the way on the hunt, the dragons aren't going to take you are they?" You felt a blush creep onto your cheeks and you looked from Sam down to your lap. "No Dean, you don't have to worry about me," you whispered. He raised a glass of beer to you and you continued on with Sam.

Eventually, Dean stood up and walked to the door, grabbing his keys. "Where are you going?" you asked. "To the local bar. If either of you ladies would like to join me, please do. Otherwise, don't wait up." You jumped at the opportunity and ran to grab one of your dresses. You grabbed the red one first and ran to the bathroom to pull it on. Once you were satisfied you ran to grab a pair of flats then rushed out to the car with Sam following a few steps behind you.

When you got to the bar, you sat with Sam at the counter, each of you ordering a shot. Obviously you were asked to show some ID, so you pulled out the one Sam had made for you a few months back. Dean sat a little further away from you two, drinking some whiskey.

A beautiful blonde walked by him and 'accidentally' bumped into his arm. She smiled and bent down to rub the spot, her boobs pouring out of her shirt. The smile on Dean's face made you sick with jealousy. Not even forty eight hours ago he was calling you beautiful now he's drooling over some dried up skank. Sam saw the situation and put his hand on your back, comforting you. You downed your shot and asked for another, knowing this would be a long night.

When you had enough of Dean flirting with the blonde bimbo, you were getting up to leave. When you turned around, a young man was standing there. He was a little taller than you, with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was certainly attractive, but he looked a little scared. You searched his eyes for an explanation and he finally let out, "I saw you sitting there and I think you're- I think you're gorgeous. My friends over there basically forced me to come talk to you." He motioned over his shoulder to a booth with three other equally attractive guys in it. When you looked back at him, he said, "My name is Aiden, would you like to come join us for a bit?" You were shocked, and you looked over your shoulder at Sam, as if asking for approval. He gave you a light smile and as you walked with Aiden, you noted that Dean hadn't even noticed you.

You spent what felt like hours flirting and drinking with the group of guys who couldn't have been older than twenty three. It made you feel good, made you feel normal. You couldn't stop smiling, but that was cut quick when you saw Dean leaving with the skank from earlier. He had his hand on her back as he walked her out of the bar.

Just then your eyes searched for Sam. He was then at your side, telling you it was time to leave. The boys complained saying that it was your decision to stay if you wanted, but, you really didn't. You wanted to leave and you wanted to leave now. You quick gave Aiden your number and allowed Sam to usher you out of the bar. Of course, Dean took Baby, so you were left to walk with Sam back to the motel. You felt so stupid. You knew that you shouldn't have cared about Dean leaving with another girl, it happened all the time. But, this time it was different. This time, it actually ached through your chest knowing that Dean would be with someone other than you. You started to cry and Sam wrapped his arm around your shoulder, guiding you the rest of the way back to your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short too. Sorry, I write on my phone and it is easy to overestimate how much you write. I promise this'll get better and sappy and smut-filled soon!


	3. Chapter 3

When you finally got back to the motel room, Dean was nowhere to be seen. You expected as much, you knew he probably wouldn't be back until the morning when his buzz faded and he was done fucking the skank. The idea truly made you sick and you found yourself running to the tiny bathroom, doubled over the toilet emptying your stomach. There were tears pouring down your face and you felt humiliated. You wished that Sam had gone somewhere so that you could be alone.

In the back of your mind you knew you were probably overreacting and that it was the alcohol that was making you act this way. You thought you'd be fine after some sleep and you would just go back to acting like you didn't feel anything for Dean.  _Dean._ The tears flowed faster and hotter now, leaving salty trails. Your stomach twisted in jealousy and you threw up again, crying more at the burning sensation all of it caused.

Sam was pacing in the room, furious with Dean. He could tell there was something between you two and he was beyond pissed that Dean would do this to you. He heard you gagging and quickly rushed to your bag, digging inside until he found a hair tie and your toothbrush. He went to the bathroom door and knocked lightly. He heard a muffled, "Go away Sam," but still entered anyway. He handed you the hair tie then set your toothbrush and the toothpaste on the sink. Sam gave you a small smile and was about to turn and walk away when you whispered, "What's wrong with me, Sam?" You knew the answer, and you didn't want him to answer you. To be honest, you don't really know why you asked, it just slipped out; maybe it was the alcohol talking.

Just then, Sam squatted down in front of you and wiped the mascara trailed tears from your face. He then proceeded to pull your head into his chest and smooth your hair. He kissed the top of your head and just held you. After what felt like minutes, you heard him whisper, "Absolutely nothing is wrong with you Y/N." His words made your stomach twist but nothing happened. You were too exhausted to cry anymore and your stomach was completely empty. You just pulled back from Sam and tried to stand up. He helped you and you gave him a small smile while silently telling you were okay, so he turned and left the bathroom.

You washed your face and brushed your teeth, then made your way back into the room and towards your bags. You pulled out a tshirt and sweatpants as well as a brush. You went back to the bathroom to change and ready yourself for bed. When you finished, Sam greeted you with a bottle of aspirin and water. You took them and thanked him with a smile that didn't quite reach your eyes.

A few hours passed and you were still awake, sitting on the bed next to Sam who was reading. You let out a long sigh then slid your hand down your face.  _Man were you exhausted._  You wanted to talk to Sam about everything, but you didn't want to bother him. As if he could read your mind, Sam set down his book and whispered your name. You turned to face him and he opened his arms motioning for you to lay with him. You were thankful and you wrapped your arms around him, settling your head into his chest listening to the calming sound of his heartbeat.

"Y/N, listen. I know Dean is a jerk. But you shouldn't let him stop you from being happy." You turned to look up at Sam, a little confused and hurt by his words. "Sam, I'm not unhappy. I've been happy since the day I met you guys. Yeah a lot of shit went down and our lives are kinda hell, but we're going through it together, and I couldn't be happier. I mean, you're my best friend and Dean is-" You stopped yourself before you finished, looking away from Sam and nestling into the position you were in with your head on his chest. Sam took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He waited a few minutes, choosing his words before he spoke. "Y/N, Dean cares about you a lot, and so do I. But I also know about your feelings for Dean." You quickly shot up off of Sam and scanned his face, "You- you what?" He smiled a little, "I know that you like Dean, Y/N. It's pretty obvious actually. I noticed it a long time of go, it started with you being really shy with him and always blushing. That part was adorable."

He wrapped his arms tighter around you, pulling you back down into him before he continued, "Then, as you got more comfortable, I noticed that you started mimicking Dean's actions. You would act like a bitch when he was, or you would order the same foods as him, even sing his favorite songs to try to get his attention. Now, you two act so natural together... And lately you've been getting tense whenever Dean hooked up with some random chick." You listened to his words carefully, letting them sink in.  _So he really does know me then._  You didn't know what to say. You felt pathetic for everything. A part of you wished that you hadn't come along on this hunt at all.

Sam's voice was low when he spoke this time, "I don't blame you for the way you acted tonight. I know it's probably hard for you, and I'm so sorry." You looked up at Sam once again and you actually smiled for the first time that night. "It isn't your fault your brother is an oblivious douchebag Sammy." He let out a low chuckle and the two of you laid back in the bed, ready for sleep to consume you.

You woke up to the sun barely piercing through the shades of the dingy motel room. You noticed that Sam had his arm slumped lazily across you and you unconsciously looked over to Dean's bed. With a jolt of pain through your body, you saw his bed remained empty. You got up as quietly as you could in an attempt to not wake Sam, then grabbed your bag and went into the bathroom. You quick checked your phone and saw that Aiden had texted you, but you made no effort to contact him back. Sure he was a cute boy and all, but you were just passing through here. You weren't entirely sure why you gave him your number in the first place. You concluded that it was just a spur of the moment kinda thing and proceeded to shed your clothes and step into the shower.

As you let the water run down your face and body, you thought about last night's events. You began to massaged your favorite shampoo into your hair as well as wash your face. You wanted to distract yourself so you even reached out and grabbed your toothbrush off the ledge of the sink. You were humming around your toothbrush and lathering your body wash around all your curves and you tried to focus on how the day would go when Dean got back and you all were to be on your way.

As you closed your eyes and stepped under the steady stream of lukewarm water, you finally concluded that you would act like you were okay.  _We have a case to do. Girls are disappearing and we are going to go and figure it out. It's what we always do. You have to focus on that Y/N. Then, we're gonna go out and enjoy ourselves down in New Orleans. Once we get to that point, you can just drink and pick up some random guy and enjoy yourself._ You continued the conversation with yourself until you were squeaky clean and satisfied with your shower.

You stepped off and dried yourself, finishing by wrapping your hair up in the towel. You stood in front of the mirror examining yourself and you smiled. You were damn proud of the way you looked and you would even go as far as to call yourself sexy. You checked your phone again and figured you had a little extra time on your hands so you decided on doing your makeup. You plucked your eyebrows and penciled them in to give them a smoother shape, as well as adding thin lines of black to your eyelids, finishing with the wings at each corner. After you applied your mascara and were satisfied with your transformation, you unwrapped your hair and ran the towel over it once more before running a comb through it. Finally, you got dressed in a pair of leggings, a tank top and a cardigan.  _May as well be comfortable if I'm gonna be sitting in that damn car for another couple of hours._  

You repacked your bag and when you heard shuffling outside the door you stepped out. "Morning Sammy" you said with a bright smile on your face. "Hey, good morning Y/N" he said, a little strained. Then, you realized why. You saw Dean there packing his things. He turned around to greet you, "Morning sweetheart." You were torn. You really didn't want to say anything to him. You just wanted to put your headphones in and ignore him for the rest of your life... But you knew you couldn't do that. You took in a shaky breath and let it out with a "hey."

You'd been driving for whoever knows how long, sitting with your feet up in the back seat, listening to your music. You were silently rocking out, tapping the drums out on your legs and lip syncing. Eventually, Sam reached back and touched your leg. You took one of your headphones out and looked at him expectingly. "We'll be there in about an hour" he said with a smile. You just nodded and went back to your music. You hadn't really paid much attention to Dean, despite his several attempts to try and get you to talk to him. You couldn't really tell if he knew you were pissed at him, but you hoped that he did. Sam did say that he cared about you, so you silently hoped you giving the cold shoulder would make him nervous.

Finally you arrived at a gorgeous motel. It actually turned out to be a bed and breakfast that was built in the early eighteenth century. You were fascinated by how beautiful it was. When you got out and made your way up to your room, you remarked to Sam, "I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if this place turned out to be haunted." You both chuckled and arrived at the room.

Once again, two queen sized beds. You automatically set your things down with Sam's. It wasn't going to be a question this time. It was only about seven thirty and you settled in, only to hear your stomach growling. "What'dya say we go get some dinner?" Dean stood up looking directly at you. "Yeah, sure, that sounds great. I think I saw there was a little restaurant a couple of blocks from here. We could walk there." You tried to keep your voice as even as possible, even adding a smile.

When the three of you made it to the restaurant, you were shocked to see Dean took a seat next to you. Sam sat directly across from you and you looked at him, widening your eyes at him, almost pleading. In response he just opened his menu and rested his knee against yours, in an effort to comfort you. After you all finished eating and Dean was waiting on his pie, you jumped when Dean placed his hand on your knee letting out a content sigh. You nudged Sam with your other knee to get his attention and when he looked up at you, you used your eyes to motion towards Dean, as well as casually lifting your hand and nudging him with your knee again. He seemed to have gotten the hint and just gave you a look that said "huh."

The waitress had brought Dean his pie and as he was taking his first bite he looked between you and Sam and said, "What are you ladies talking about?" You jumped a little and quickly covered it up by saying, "The case tomorrow. It's nothing." You looked back at Sam who gave Dean a smile. Dean chuckled and added, "Yeah, well, how's about first thing in the morning we go down to the sheriff station and see what other information we can dig up." You and Sam nodded in agreement.

You had been having a nightmare when you were gently shaken awake. You looked up to see Dean half dressed in his FBI getup. When your eyes fully focused, you sat up and saw Sam adjusting his tie in the mirror on the bureau and running one of his hands through his hair. You quickly got up and put on one of your professional dresses, as well as makeup similar to what you had done the day before. You pulled your hair back in a bun, leaving little wisps of hair to fall around your face. Eventually you were ready to go and you found yourselves in the Impala once again.

When you arrived at the station, the three of you went in. You had to explain to the cop at the main desk that you were shadowing the other two, practice for the day when you were allowed to go out on the field yourself. He seemed to accept your explanation and led you and Dean to an office with the files while Sam went and talked to the doctor in the morgue. After going through what seemed like fifteen files, you had finished and were pretty sure that you were in fact dealing with dragons. Dean agreed with you and you got up and walked out to meet with Sam.

When you got back to the car, Sam had explained that there were ligaments found here and there, presumably belonging to some of the girls that had disappeared. "That makes sense, dragons do eat their victims. But, I'm a little confused as to why there was anything left to be found." You stated with a question and Sam simply answered with "Who knows." You brought yourself to ask then, a little weary, "Hey guys, uhm, how exactly do you kill a dragon?" Sam and Dean looked at each other and Dean eyed you through the review mirror, "With dragon's blood." You were confused a little bit and you were slightly irritated at the fact that you still had to act normal with Dean. "So let me get this straight, in order to kill a dragon, you need the blood of a dragon.. in which you would have to kill one in order to get some. Yeah, that makes complete sense. Where are we going to get that?" You had pulled back up to the bed and breakfast then and as you were all getting out of the car, Sam turned to you and said, "Actually, Cas has a sword doused in some. Believe it or not, we had to deal with dragons a few years back." You were in shock, but you weren't really able to string together a coherent thought or even a remark. 

When you were all settled in your room, you prayed for Castiel and told him you needed him. You were the one to do it because you knew that Cas was a busy guy, and that Sam and Dean were impatient, thinking that Cas should just abandon everything he was doing and cater to their every whim. When you called to him you told him not to rush, that they could wait a little for him if he was really busy. Since Cas didn't show up immediately, you knew that he must have been doing something important, so you decided to change and get comfortable.

Sam volunteered to run and get you guys some lunch and Dean pie and beer, leaving you stuck alone with Dean for who knows how long. When Sam left, you were sitting on your bed on your laptop, doing nothing in particular. Just then, Dean sat down at the foot of your bed. He was looking at his lap and you eyed him suspiciously. "Y/N, I'm sorry."  _What did he just say?_ "What? Why are you apologi-" Dean cut you off then saying, "For the other night, at the bar. I know that's why you've been distancing yourself from me. I was a jackass, I know. We shouldn't have even stayed the extra night, if we didn't, then we would have never gone to that bar and I never would have left with that bimbo, and you with that pompous asshole." You couldn't believe what you were hearing. "I didn't go home with him, Dean. Sam and I went back to the motel right after we saw you leave." Dean looked up at you with almost a pained expression. "You mean, you didn't sleep with the guy?" "No. I wish I could say the same for you." The last word caught in your throat and you felt like you were going to cry. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" Just then Cas appeared and all you could think was  _perfect timing, once again._  

When Sam got back, you all sat around eating, filling in Castiel on your current hunt. You then took the time to ask him how he's been and just took comfort in him being there. You had gotten up to walk to the bathroom, and in the mirror, you saw that Dean had followed you. You didn't turn around to face him, you just locked eyes with him in the mirror. "What do you want, Dean?" He didn't say anything, he just grabbed your wrist and spun you around to face him.

You looked up at him and searched his face for an explanation. Suddenly, his lips were on yours, his arms snaking around you, pulling you closer to him. You melted into the kiss, wanting nothing more the past few years than to have Dean fricken Winchester, kiss you. But then you remembered what he did. You pulled away from him, hot tears streaming down your face. "No Dean, I can't. I can't do this until you figure out what you want. The other night before we left on this stupid case, when you called me beautiful, I thought that was it. I thought that was you telling me you liked me or whatever, but I was stupid and I was wrong. Then you pulled 'classic Dean' and picked up some random girl not even forty eight hours later. Damn it Dean! I had my hopes up."

You stood there crying, and he rubbed your arm soothingly, "I want you Y/N, I messed up, I'm sorry." He leaned down to kiss you again, but you moved aside, pushing back out into the main room. Sam and Cas just looked at you, they must have heard. Castiel looked confused as always, looking for an explanation. You regretted doing that to Dean, you wanted to kiss him and you wanted him to follow you and hold you, to make things better. But you needed time to think and more importantly, you needed to focus on the case. You could deal with your feelings later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, most of you ladies would not have pulled away from Dean if he kissed you. I wouldn't either. But I think the tension that creates between the two is important in developing the relationship. I'm hoping to get you guys with Dean in the next chapter, with smut. :)


	4. Chapter 4

You stood against the wall of the room listening to the boys talk about the plan for the hunt. You tried to focus, you really did. But everything just kept going to Dean's kiss and him telling you he wants you. You were very much aware of the tension that filled the air and you had to strain yourself not to cry. Castiel occasionally shifted on his feet, standing just a few feet away from you. He must've been uncomfortable with the situation, not understanding it and being left without an explanation. You felt bad, but you had to admit he was pretty cute when he was confused.

You got the gist of the plan, you and Sam would go in to find the girls, while Dean, and Cas if he's available, will come up from behind. You thought it wasn't a great idea, and you felt like it was shit like that that got your asses kicked, but you didn't speak up. Eventually you started to get irritated. You were pissed about being in the cramped room and even more pissed that the past like week you felt like a little kid with a crush. It was pretty pathetic when you thought about it. Your thoughts were interrupted when your phone vibrated in your hand.

You uncrossed your arms to look at the screen. It was Aiden. The message read, "Hey, I was just wondering how you were and decided to check in on you." You scoffed and rolled your eyes. Sure, that was really sweet, but it seemed automated and too formal. You ignored it again, it's not like you were ever gonna see the kid again anyway. It was then you decided to go for a walk. You just needed to get out. Putting your knife in the waistband of your jeans, you grabbed your headphones and headed for the door. "Hey where you goin' sweetheart?" Dean called over your shoulder. All you replied was "Out."

None of the boys followed you. They figured that it was best to just leave you alone. Cas moved closer to Dean saying, "I don't understand." Sam and Dean looked up simultaneously to see the blue eyed angel staring intently at Dean. Sam let out a low sigh then started, "Y/N likes Dean. She wants to be with him. But Dean here messed up." Cas cocked his head slightly then asked, "If she wants to be with him then why did she leave?" Sam started to say something, but Dean cut him off. "Cas. She wants to be with me, as in a relationship. A romantic relationship, not just friends. But I got scared and messed up. She won't listen to me, she's too pissed to get that I want her too." As he finished, Dean slid his hand down his face, staring at the table.

It was obvious that Sam was hurt by the conversation. He would never admit it, not even to himself, but he was in love with you. He secretly wished it was him you would playfully argue with, and stare at admiringly when you thought no one was looking. Any thoughts he had like that though ceased about a year ago when he saw you were falling for Dean, it was expected though, he thought why would you choose him when Dean is around. Sam would do anything for you and Dean, even if it meant he wasn't truly happy. He was pulled from his thoughts then by Castiel announcing, "Y/N is a few blocks away, she stopped in a park." Sam looked at his watch stating, "it'll probably be getting dark soon, one of us should go after her." Dean sat up then and went to grab his jacket, throwing it on. "I'll go, she's pissed at me, I gotta try to make this right." As Dean was leaving, Sam looked at Cas then down at his hands, thinking about how he wanted to be the one to comfort you.

You were leaning against a tree, listening to the sounds around you, entering almost a dream like state, until you heard footsteps approaching you. You turned to look, seeing Dean lazily walking in your direction. Relaxing a bit, you leaned back, waiting for him to start lecturing you. When it didn't happen, you looked at Dean expectingly. He was already looking at you, searching your face. You felt a blush creep onto your cheeks. "Listen sweetheart, there's something I gotta tell you." You didn't want to hear it, but you didn't say anything. Dean waited a few seconds before continuing, "I didn't get a chance to tell you. That girl at the bar? It didn't happen. I was trashed and I could've, but I didn't. She was all over me but I couldn't stop thinking about you." You weren't sure what to think, you just continued to stare at him.

"Earlier, when I told you we shouldn't have stayed any longer, I meant it. I woke up and saw you with Sammy, I thought there was something going on between you two. I was upset, but I wanted to be happy for you. I couldn't. That's why I wanted to go to a bar. When I saw you with that jerk I realized there was nothing with you and Sammy.... Really long story short, I didn't sleep with her. I'll say this again because I don't think you get it, I want you Y/N." You stood there stunned. Everything was starting to make sense. Dean took it upon himself to kiss you, for the third time that day. This time, you let him. Your guard was up, but you let him dominate you. After what felt like several breathless minutes, Dean pulled back with a smile, "I think we should be getting back now, sweetheart." You followed him and much to Sam's dismay, you shared a bed with Dean that night.

When you woke up, it was later in the morning. You rolled over to see Dean sprawled out across the bed, and noted that Sam wasn't in his bed. You heard the shower then and leaned into Dean, pressing your forehead into his. Dean shifted slightly, pulling you closer into him. His eyes opened slowly and he smiled. "Good morning beautiful." You kissed his nose and laughed when his face scrunched. You couldn't believe this was happening, just 12 hours ago you were still pissed at Dean, now you were acting like a couple. It wasn't official or anything yet, but it felt a hell of a lot better than the heartbreak you were going through. Sam came out of the bathroom then, his hair still dripping. He smiled at you both saying good morning then going to his laptop.

Today was when you'd go kick some dragon ass, and you were more than a little excited. Much to your dismay though, you heard it was raining. You weren't sure how that would effect things, but you were excited none the less. When you and Dean finally got ready, three of you were getting ready to go out, but there was a torrential downpour. You just settled for enjoying the little brunch provided by the bed and breakfast. It wasn't bad, there was a large selection and everything had a lot of flavor.

It wasn't soon before long that you were back in your room, gathering the necessary supplies for your hunt- which was really only the blade from Cas, who decided he would be accompanying you. You packed your demon blade just in case, cause you never know, and made your way over to Sam. He was going over a map of the sewer system once more, just for good measures. You saw there was an entrance only two or three blocks from where you were, and you figured you'd be walking as to not draw attention to yourselves. You saw Sam looked a little tense and you playfully bumped him with your hip. He smiled up at you, but it didn't reach his eyes. You went to ask him what was wrong, but Dean turned to the two of you and said, "Okay, so. We're gonna walk there, splitting up obviously, so get your boots on kids cause it's still raining out there. Cas is gonna meet us there with the sword, Sammy, you and Y/N are gonna go in first like we planned. You'll be the bait since we saw last time that's what we needed."

You were taken aback when he said you'd be bait, "Wait, how are we bait? Neither of us are virgins." It was a dumb question and you realized it when Cas responded plainly, "Yes, but you will be in their territory. Just because they will not capture you, you will be a threat so they will try to kill you." "Oh" was all you could manage. Dean walked over to you and pulled you in for a huge, you immediately relaxed, taking in his scent of leather and whiskey. "You'll be fine, princess. Sammy'll be with you, and Cas and I will swoop in to save the day. I'll be your knight in shining armor, saving the damsel from the dragons." You pushed away from Dean's chest and looked at him skeptically, "yeah okay let's just hope your little storyline plays out that way."

Pretty soon you were walking between Sam and Dean through the rain, aimlessly kicking at puddles as you went. You were a little scared, even though you were told how things would go down. You tried to focus on walking and found it difficult considering you were trying to stay under the point in which Sam and Dean's umbrellas met. As you focused, you noticed how it was obvious that the boys were a little tense, but that was to be expected. You were walking through the rain to the sewers to fight some dragons, who wouldn't be?

Eventually you were sliding on your ass down a small hill, where Dean had his arms out to catch you. "Ow, fuck. I'm already getting my ass kicked," you complained dryly as Sam came running down. Cas was in sight, standing just at the entrance of the tunnel. He had a small grin plastered on his face, probably as a result of you almost dying, proving to be a damsel already. You turned to look at Dean, who was holding onto your arm. He kissed you suddenly then pulled you into a hug, whispering, "I'll see you soon baby" into your hair. When he let go of you, you felt frozen, turning towards Sam and walking into the tunnel. Your heart was racing and you found it hard to see in the dark and damp underworld.

You did your best to stick close to Sam, but he was walking fast and stealthily. When the tunnel finally opened up, you were faced with a large, open space. There were torches lining the walls, and you could see a bridge down the center and on both sides there were grates that appeared to go pretty far down. You heard whispering and then a louder "help!" Sam stepped in front of you and moved to see that there were four girls inside one of the grates. You were amazed, but that didn't last long.

You were suddenly having to deal with an overwhelming pain in the back of your head, and you fell to the ground. In a puddle next to you, you saw the reflection of what looked like a man, but he had yellow eyes and there was smoke coming from his flaring nostrils. You faintly heard one of the girls screaming as Sam ran to your side. You managed to stand up but your head was swimming and the room was spinning. Sam was fighting off another one of the creatures and you went over and hit him with something hard and heavy, you weren't entirely sure, a metal rod maybe? He stumbled backwards then you were knocked to the ground again, a burning sensation at the center of your back.

You heard Sam call for Dean, then you saw him there with Cas, fighting with and taking care of the two dragons in front of you. But the fire like pain the riddled your body continued and you felt like you were about to pass out. Then it stopped. Cas was in front of you, kneeling down to touch your forehead. The pain subsided and was replaced by a warm tingling as your wounds healed. You murmured a thank you before laying there a bit longer. Dean ran over to you and helped you up, "Baby, hey! Are you alright?" The concern in his face was almost painful for you to look at, "yeah, I'm fine. Go help the girls."

Several minutes later, Sam and Dean both came back for you. You asked them what would happen to the girls and Dean was the one who answered. "We told them they had to lie to the police about everything they saw. Just the basic, they were captured by a weirdo and eventually they were able to escape." "Sounds like a solid story" you mocked, gaining the motivation to stand up for the first time since you first came in contact with the dragons. Dean and Cas both helped you up, and once you were on your feet you asked what the plan was.

You looked around and the place was lined with piles of gold everywhere. You also remembered seeing some on your way in. Dean's face just lit up and he had the biggest smile etched across his lips. You were told to get as much as you could on you without looking suspicious, and Sam and Dean did the same. "What about the rest?" You asked as you left the sewers, "Cas'll take care of it."

When you got back to the motel, you stared in awe at the amount of gold in front of you. There had to be at least three hundred thousand dollars worth. There were watches and necklaces and rings and literally anything that could be gold, was there, and it was yours. "What are we going to do with all this?" Sam was sifting through the piles while Cas examined a thick cuff. Dean was sitting with his feet up, a beer in one hand, a watch in the other. "We are gonna sell it babe" he smiled at you as he said it. "With all this, we'll be set for awhile. Speaking of, I said we were going to enjoy this trip. Now we can!" You exchanged weary looks with Sam, you knew there'd be a lot of drinking and 'partying' to come. You were excited that finally you all had some money, actually, a lot of money, like you were finally getting paid for the years of hunting you've done. It was a great feeling. But one thing was still bothering you, Dean still hadn't made your relationship official.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay okay.... I know it has been about a month since I updated and I do apologize. I just really haven't been with it. This happens a lot, I'm sorry guys, hopefully some of you will still read.
> 
> Sorry about any mistakes, I didn't edit this and I only had about a half hour to write this chapter before heading to work (on my way there now actually, ew) so when I get home I will fix it up. Thanks for understanding guys
> 
> Song: Mumford and Sons- Believe

A few days have passed since the incident with the dragons and saving the girls. Things have been progressing smoothly in whatever the hell it was that was going on with you and Dean- you would share kisses occasionally and you were sharing a bed- but it didn't go much further than that. You weren't really sure what to think, and Sam was confusing the hell out of you because he was treating you like more of a girlfriend than Dean was. Technically, you weren't Dean's girlfriend so you didn't feel too weird. But, you wanted more; you just didn't know how to say anything. With all of the gold you guys came to acquire, you were living the high life the past few days. Bars every night, seeing shows with Sam, you even went and bought yourself a new wardrobe and a new gun. There was nothing for you to complain about, things seemed a little normal.

You were walking a few feet behind Sam and Dean, explaining to Cas about why the color red attracted men to women more. It was an odd conversation, but he had noted last night at the bar how many women had little red dresses on when they were speaking to random men. "I don't really know, Cas. It's just something about it that grabs their attention and makes women stand out to them, I guess. It's like if a girl was wearing a darker color like blue or black, she may come off as unavailable or stingy, I dunno. It doesn't make sense to me because I think women in black dresses look hotter than the red because black accentuates the curves and even makes their boobs look a little bigger... I really don't know, Cas."

You rambled on as he nodded aimlessly, trying to process what you were saying. You focused on Sam and Dean in front of you, noting how eager and confident they were when they walked. You forgot for a second that you were in heels, taking a few hard steps as if you were wearing sneakers. You stumbled a little and grabbed onto Cas's arm. You were hunched forward, reaching down to rub at the ankle that had given out, while you maintained your grasp on Cas for balance.

When you were upright again you noticed that Cas was blushing and staring at your chest. You were wearing a tight black dress that was barely fingertip length. It was long sleeved and the plunged neckline settled a ways down, about an inch or so below where your boobs were; they weren't exposed though, there was a see-through mesh that covered the exposed skin. You thought you looked sexy, and the fact that Cas, an angel for hell's sake, was flustered looking at you, just proved it. "How come you don't wear red then, Y/N?" Cas questioned, a hint of pink still peppered his cheeks. "I don't really like being the center of attention I guess. Besides, I don't think I need the aid of a color to get men to notice me." Cas seemed satisfied with your answer, nodding as he continued to walk to catch up to the boys. You smiled and kept your arm on Cas's as you walked, a little more confident as you walked into the bar. You saw that Sam and Dean had already taken a seat in a booth that was off to the corner of the bar. 

You told Cas to go join them, that you would be over in a bit. He hesitated, but gave you a curt nod as he sauntered over to Sam and Dean. You approached the bar and took a seat off to the side, hoping to not bring too much attention to yourself. The attractive bartender made his way over to you with a huge smile plastered across his face. You made note of how his perfect teeth still sparkled despite the low lighting in the bar. "Hey, what can I get you, beautiful?" Your breath caught for a second before you were struck with a sudden burst of confidence, "Can I get a round of beers for the table over there," you gestured to the table where the boys were before continuing, "uhm, a whiskey sour for myself and maybe a side of you?" You didn't know it was possible, but his smile widened even more and he let out a low chuckle, "coming right up."

As he turned away, you took a look around the bar. You noted that it was nearly empty, just a few people here and there. You were surprised, you were expecting it to be packed. It was a Thursday evening after all, in New Orleans no less. People started their weekends early, didn't they? You shrugged it off then eyed the booth the boys were at. You thought you saw Sam steal a glance your way, but you thought you imagined it.

A waitress made her way over to them then, placing the beers down for them. She was clearly hitting on Dean, and he was flirting right back.  _Of course,_ you thought,  _would you expect Dean Winchester to pass up an opportunity to make a woman squirm?_ You let out an agitated sigh, simultaneously turning the gold bracelet on your wrist in an effort to distract yourself. It just wasn't fair. Dean said he wanted you, and he was protective of you... he was even kissing you and lazily making you feel like you were his. He apologized for the way he is- the last time this happened you were at a bar too.

You were increasingly worried that this would be a repeat of the night Dean brought a girl home and you got so plastered that you couldn't see straight. Your stomach flipped at the thought and you were about to get off the stool and make your way over to their booth, to mark your territory. As you were though, the bartender, Scott you noted, pulled your thoughts back to him. He placed your drink in front of you, "long day, huh?" You turned back to face him, taking a sip of your drink as you chuckled sarcastically, "long week actually, and you have no idea."

You and Scott were chatting idly, only stopping when he had to take care of a customer, always making his way back over to you. You felt surprisingly comfortable with him, he was taking your mind off everything. But, your thoughts kept finding their way back to Dean. You refused to look over at the boys, you knew that if any of them had a problem with you sitting at the bar talking to an attractive guy, they would come over and get you. An hour or so must have passed, but you only had two drinks. You weren't about to get shitfaced again tonight. Scott was off dealing with a few more people who found their way into the bar, and you sat there sipping at the beer you had gotten a few minutes prior. The bar was filling up and you were starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

Just then, an older guy who smelled like vodka came over and put his arm around your waist. You jumped at his touch and were immediately disgusted by his close proximity. "Can I help you?" You hissed, pulling away from his reach. "Yeah you can help me by spreading those pretty legs for me sweet cheeks," he slurred, making your skin crawl. "No thanks, I have a boyfriend, and besides, I'm not the type to go home with disgusting creeps like you, so back off." You looked away from him and took another sip of your beer.

The man grabbed your arm, pulling you up off of the bar stool. He tightened his grip on your wrist which he held up in the air, off to the side, forcing your body to be pressed against his. You gagged as you smelled him, alcohol and marijuana rolling off him in waves. "What the fuck did you just say to me, bitch?" He hissed, as Scott came over. "Is there a problem here, Y/N?" "There's going to be if this clown doesn't let go of me in the next three seconds." Anger boiled in your blood and you were about ready to beat this guy to the ground. You were sure that Sam and Dean had looked over by now, seeing the situation. The man pulled away slightly, just to allow his eyes access to rake up and down your body. He drooled and grunted as he took in the sight. You rolled your eyes and your voice got increasingly louder as you yelled, "Oh my fuck, I seriously don't have time for this." You swiftly moved to the side, aware that your wrist was still in a death grip, and hit the man in the throat, causing him to release you and stumble back in an attempt to catch his breath.

Anger crossed his face and he reached for you again, but you simply kicked his legs out from under him, and as he fell forward you moved to hit him at the base of his neck with your elbow. The man fell to the floor in a drunken heap, temporarily unconscious. "Geeze, can't a girl just enjoy a night out without some creep getting a little too handsy?" You looked over to Scott who looked a little shocked, but at the same time, proud. Dean was at your side then, you reached to grab your beer off the counter but Dean's hands around your waist kept you just out of reach. "Babe, are you alright?" You looked up at Dean, a skeptical look etching across your features. "Okay, first of all, please let me go. I need a moment to cool down. Second, you're gonna call me 'babe' after you just spent the better part of the night flirting with yet another slut?" You took a deep breath and grabbed your beer, making your way over to a standing table close to the booth Cas and Sam were still occupying. You felt them staring at you, but you didn't entirely care. You were pissed and you knew you looked good. Something about all this made you feel sexy and you wanted as many people as you could staring at you in that moment- as long as no one tried to pull anything like the dude still on the floor.

Dean was going to follow you, but instead he went back over and joined his brother in the booth. You let the steam roll off of you, drinking your beer a little faster than you had planned. Cas came over to you then, a beer in hand, and stood just inches from you, resting on the table. He didn't say anything, he just wanted to be a comfort, or so you thought. You noted then that the way you were leaning caused your boobs to come together and created one hell of a sight. You looked down and admired your own chest for a little, I mean, why not? You looked hot.

When you looked up again you realized that that was probably why Cas wasn't talking because he was trying to keep himself from eyeing you up. "Since when do you drink beer, Cas?" You motioned with your bottle to his, and he shrugged slightly. "I just wanted to fit in. It doesn't taste too good, and I do not have the ability to get drunk since I am an angel and my grace heals me each time I begin to get close, it's impossible for me to get drunk actually." "Well, you're missing out" you laughed and nudged him. "You know Y/N, Dean cares about you greatly. His feelings for you are very overwhelming for me." "Oh yeah? Then why does this shit keep happening? If it was like that he would make us a couple. He wouldn't keep leading me on and making me think that there's something there!" You could feel the anger bubbling up again, and Cas put his hand over top of yours. Your stomach sank at the gesture, "Cas, I love him" you whispered. He looked at you, pain in his eyes, "I think he feels the same way, Y/N, he just doesn't know how to show you." You looked over at the booth, making eye contact with Sam. There were tears in your eyes and they threatened to spill over.

* * *

 It was a little past midnight, and you were in the bathroom of the hotel room you and the boys had splurged on. It had two rooms and a living room along with a huge bathroom with a tub that functioned as a hot tub. You turned the water on to fill the tub, and made your way over to the mirror. You looked at your exhausted form, but you smiled at how good you looked in the dress.

You pinned your hair up into a bun and unzipped the dress, stepping out of it. Taking your time, you filled the tub with a coconut bubble bath, then finished taking your panties off. Slipping into the tub, you sank down up to your neck and closed your eyes. You wanted to wipe the nights events off of you, which you were reminded of as you lifted your wrist out of the water and examined it, noting the faint bruises that were beginning to appear where the creep had manhandled you. Sighing, you reached for the wash cloth you placed on the side of the tub and plunged it into the water before running it up and down your body. You entered a trance of sorts, your eyes closed once again as you began to hum. The humming quickly turned into you softly singing. 

_You may call it in this evening, but you've only lost the night._

_Present all your pretty feelings, may they comfort you tonight._

_And I'm climbing over something, and I'm running through these walls._

Thoughts of you and Dean danced across your closed eyelids and you felt a tear in your stomach. You wanted to give Dean your world, and you would do anything for him. You only felt truly safe when you were wrapped in Dean's arms, and the butterflies that filled your stomach when you kissed him was the best feeling in the world. You mindlessly hugged yourself, rubbing circles just above your hip, where Dean would when the two of you cuddled. A smile tugged at your lips as you thought about how well your body fit together with Dean's; It was like the two of you were made for each other, two broken puzzle pieces that didn't fit anywhere else, but molded together perfectly as if you were one. You took another breath,

_I don't even know if I believe, I don't even know if I believe,_

_I don't even know if I believe, everything you're trying to say to me._

 

You didn't know that you were singing loud enough for the guys to hear you. Sam was sitting with Cas on the couch, aimlessly flipping through channels on the tv while picking at a bowl of grapes on the table. Dean was sitting on the chair perpendicular to them, leaning forward a bit, resting his elbows on his knees and his hands under his chin. He was listening intently to you, and it made him hurt. Sam jumped when Dean spoke, but he and Cas looked over to him, "I'm such an idiot. Do you hear her? She's singing that stupid song, and I know it's about me. Why am I such an idiot?" Dean made eye contact with Sam, who took a deep breath before responding, "Dude, you are an idiot. Y/N loves you, it's obvious." It hurt Sam to say this, he always knew, but a part of him hopped that there was a chance that he would be the one who got to be with you. Dean looked between Sam and Cas, and Cas nodded, confirming what Sam had said. He let out a sigh and whispered, "I just don't want to hurt her. Everyone I love always ends up getting hurt because of me." This angered Sam slightly and he scoffed, "Are you serious right now, Dean? Are you that stupid?"

Dean was shocked and Cas let out a low growl, "Sam." Sam waved him off, "No Cas, he needs to hear this. Dean, do you think that what you're doing now isn't hurting her? You've been leading her on for almost two weeks now. We all thought this would be done and over with after you went after her the day before the hunt. Everything seemed fine then, and she was happy? What the hell happened? Why can't you see that you acting the way that you are- loving and caring one minute then all of a sudden you're flirting with some random girl- is tearing her apart? You need to make a move and make it official with Y/N soon, or I will." Sam's hands were balled into fists, and his jaw was locked, his hazel eyes almost black they were filled with so much anger. Dean stared at Sam in shock, but what he said was true, and he couldn't risk losing you, especially to his brother. After that, the men sat in silence and listened to your voice emanating from behind the bathroom doors.

_Say something, say something, something like you love me._

_That you want to move away, from the noise of this place._

_I don't even know if I believe, I don't even know if I believe._

_I don't even know if I wanna believe._

Unbeknownst to you, Dean had made his way to the bathroom and was standing on the opposite side of the door. As you belted out that last line, though, Dean came in with a pained expression on his face. You were sure you had the same one, mixed with shock and embarrassment. "Dean, what are you doing?" You breathed, almost inaudible. He didn't answer you, he just began shedding his clothes. Once he was naked, he stepped into the tub with you, leaning in to give you a long and tender kiss. When he pulled away, you whispered his name again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I think there will be only one more chapter, I don't know. The next one Dean will actually make things official, finally, right?
> 
>  
> 
> *For those of you who started reading when I just posted this chapter, I added a tiny bit in towards the end, where Sam, Cas and Dean are sitting and talking before Dean goes in to join the reader. Added to Sam's speech


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally, sorry for taking so long to update. I was working so much, and then I came back to college. So, now that things are settling in, I thought you guys deserved a chapter.... that's full of filthy smut :)

You were looking at Dean, searching his eyes for some sort of explanation. You were confused and your mind was swimming. It was getting too much to handle, the emotional rollercoaster ride Dean had been taking you on. Dean moved his hand to your face, pushing a stray wisp of hair that had fallen from your bun behind your ear. You were sure that Dean could hear your heartbeat, but you didn’t care. He had seen you at your worst, and at your best, you just wanted to be closer to him. You moved closer to Dean, your lips ghosting over his lips before you got to his ear, “Dean, I need you.” As you finished, Dean’s hands reached towards you, gripping your hips and pulling you into him so that you were straddling his hips. He immediately went for your neck, his lips leave a trail of bruises as he went. You could feel his hard member pressing against your belly as you leaned into him, your chest pressing into his. Suddenly, you pulled back. Dean looked up at you with a startled expression across his face, “What’s wrong baby?”

You felt guilty that you were about to ruin this great moment, but you had to. “Dean, how come you were flirting with that woman back at the bar? Hell, not just her, there have been a handful of women since then.” You rested your hands on his shoulders, playing with some of the suds that were there from when he first got into the tub. When Dean didn’t answer you, you looked down at yourself, suddenly self-conscious and you wanted to cover yourself up. You moved to cover your exposed chest and get off of him, but he held you in place. You looked up at Dean, confused as to why he would want you on him still, despite the moment feeling like it would be an inevitable argument. “Look Dean, I am sorry. I just thought that there was something, that we were something.” Your words trailed off and you made another attempt at getting off of him.

“Sweetheart, I love you.” That was the first time he said that, and you felt your stomach flip under his intense gaze. You had so many questions for him, “Then why-” Dean cut you off with a tender kiss. You tried again, confused and wanting answers, “Dean.” He began rubbing your arms absent mindedly, looking like he was pondering his wording. You moved to look into his eyes, this time successfully getting off of him and sitting next to him, the now lukewarm water sloshing around your forms. After what felt like an eternity of Dean not answering you, when you were sure it was only about thirty seconds, you whispered that you love him too.

When Dean looked at you, you saw that he visibly relaxed, but was still tense. “Dean, I have loved you for I don’t know how long. I honestly can’t get over how good you make me feel. I love everything about you, and I mean everything. But, I can’t keep doing this. I can’t keep thinking that you and I are together and that I am going to be able to make you happy, only to have you hitting on another girl when you think I am not looking. It hurts.” You whispered the last word, and Dean looked at you with pain in his eyes. “I’m sorry sweetheart. It’s just that, everyone I love always ends up getting hurt, or worse, they end up dead.” “Dean, you don’t need to worry about me, I’m a hunter too, it’s bound to happen whether we are together or not. And honestly, I’d rather live a life with you and enjoy every moment I have with you. You don’t need to protect me.” “Y/N, I can’t lose you. You are everything to me. You and Sammy, and Cas, you’re all I got.”

You took a second to let his words sink in before grabbing his face and forcing him to look at you. “Dean, if you let me, I want to be yours, and I mean actually yours. Like, be your girl.” “Sweetheart-” “No, Dean. Remember when we met, and you and Sammy took me in? Remember how terrified I was of everything, and you told me to trust you? Well now it’s your turn to trust me. I promise that if you’ll have me, I’ll be right there with you through everything. Babe, the weight on your shoulders, doesn’t have to be carried alone. I am here for you and I always have been. I just want to make you happy and make this hell of a life a little better, with each other.” Dean didn’t need to say anything, you knew by the kiss that what you said was enough. Dean was finally yours.

You shivered, unsure of whether it was from your excitement with Dean, or the now cold bath water. You stood up to get out, letting Dean's eyes trail up and down your body. When you stepped out of the tub, you realized that you had forgotten to bring in another pair of clothes. You let out a sigh, alarming Dean who commented, "Now what's wrong, sweetheart?" You turned to him, a shy smile on your face and pushing a stray wisp of hair behind your ear, "What are the chances that Sam and Cas won't mind if I go out there to get some clothes? 'Cause, by the looks of it, both of us forgot." "They won't mind baby, but I will."

You grabbed a towel, and were about to wrap it around yourself when Dean came up behind you, wrapping his arms around you and kissing your neck. You wanted nothing more but to stay there and let Dean have his way with you, but you were exhausted. Dean continued kissing your neck and shoulders, and you made the decision to pull away from him, "Come on Dean, I have to get us clothes, then we can pick this up later." He smirked, "So this means we're sharing a room tonight, huh?" "I mean, I thought that was implied," you walked towards the door while securing the towel around your body, "but I mean, if you don't want to, I'll sleep alone...?" You didn't let Dean respond, you left the bathroom in an air of confidence.

You went to your bag grabbing sleeping shorts and a tank top along with a basic pair of panties before going to find Dean's bag to grab him a pair of boxers and a tshirt. When you had all of the items, you turned to walk back to the bathroom, but bumped into Sam. The force of it knocked you back a little, but Sam steadied you. You kept your hand around the clothes but your other hand reached up to hold your head out of instinct. You looked up to see a wide-eyed blushing Sam. "Ugh, Sam next time watch where you're going," you teased. There was a slight draft and that is when you realized you had dropped your towel and were now standing naked in front of the youngest Winchester.

You weren't ashamed, you didn't really mind, but you knew that if Dean was there he would probably have a jealous fit about it. Before you knew it, Sam had reached down to grab the towel and was holding it out for you, a light blush coloring his cheeks. He was keeping his eyes glued to yours, like he wanted to say something to you but couldn't find the words. You took it from him and just held it to your chest so that it fell covering your front. "Thanks Sam," you whispered as you turned back to walk to the bathroom. You were aware of your naked ass still exposed to Sam and hoped he was watching you walk away from him. Little did you know, Sam wanted you for himself, and was torn between Dean being happy with you and having you to himself.

You got back into the bathroom to find Dean leaning against the counter, his eyes full of lust. You tossed his clothes to him, stepping into your own. Eventually, you were both dressed and you walked out hand in hand with Dean. Passing Cas and Sam, you said goodnight and made your way into the room you were sharing with Dean.

The second the door closed, Dean picked you up hungrily kissing you. He slowly walked you over to the bed, his hands wandering up and down your clothed back before dropping you onto the bed. You quickly sat up and waited for Dean to come on with you, scooting up the bed to make room for him to lay on top of you. His kisses were full of lust and passion and you immediately felt the heat pooling in your lower belly. Dean was taking his time, succeeding in frustrating you, you wanted him to get on with it and just fuck you. You took matters into your own hands, hungrily kissing him, pushing up onto your elbows until you had enough leverage to switch spots with him. When Dean was laying down on the bed you moved so you were straddling him and reached down to grab each of his hands.

You moved his left to sit on your right hip, while you took his right hand and dragged it up your body to your mouth. Slowly while maintaining eye contact, you took one of his fingers into your mouth and began slowly bobbing your head. You added a second finger, your tongue swirling over his calloused fingers. You began moving your hips, grinding over his clothed and growing erection. Still sucking on his fingers, you grabbed at your breast, kneading it through your shirt. A moan escaped your lips and a switch went off in Dean then. He sat up with you still straddling his lap, and yanked your tank top down your shoulders, leaving your breasts exposed. He hungrily took one of your nipples into his mouth, sucking harshly while working your other breast with his free hand. Dean had you writhing within minutes and when you tried to push him away so you could kiss him, he bit down rather harshly on your nipple, causing your hips to jerk. Dean looked up at you with an innocent smile on his face, which turned you on even more.

You pulled your tank top up over your head, and moved off of Dean so you could take off your shorts and panties. When you were fully naked, you slid your hands up Dean's chest, in an attempt to remove his shirt, but he grabbed your hips and pulled you up to where he was back to laying on the bed. You were kneeling next to Dean's head now and the look of hunger in his eyes sent a shiver down your spine. Without much time for you to catch you breath, Dean swung your leg over his face so you were now straddling his face. He licked a long stripe up your slit, eliciting a loud moan from you. Dean chuckled and continued to eat you out. He would go from circling your clit to tonguing at your hole. After several minutes of Dean working his magic, you felt you were getting close, you relaxed back a bit, trying to realize some of the sensation of his tongue on you, but Dean wrapped one arm around your hips to hold you in place and used his other hand to reach up and grab your breast. He pulled and twisted your nipple while rocking your hips. You were riding his face now, and you were sure Dean just had his tongue sticking out, swiping it side to side as you moved back and forth faster and faster fucking his face. You couldn't control the sounds you were making now, and as Dean was pushing you over the edge, you reached back, rubbing Dean's cock through his boxers. As your orgasm ripped through you, you squeezed Dean while Dean licked you through your high. When you came back down, your body went limp, and Dean helped you off of him with the biggest smile on his face.

You switched places once again, so you were laying down while Dean was kneeling in front of you and shedding his clothes. Yeah, you wanted him to fuck you right then and there, but you felt you needed to repay the favor. Dean knew what you were thinking and as he watched you lick your lips. Dean stroked his cock a bit, smearing the precum all over his tip before you sat up a bit to take him into your mouth. You slowly licked up his shaft and circled around his head, flicking your tongue in one spot making his dick twitch in response. Dean was letting out ragged breaths above you, and you leaned back so you were laying flat once again. Dean followed you, leaning into the headboard and grabbing a hold of it as he began to thrust into your mouth. When you were relaxed and his dick was slick, Dean sped up, going further with each thrust, hitting the back of your throat repeatedly. Soon you couldn't catch your breath, but it was just in time for Dean to pull out and squeeze the base of his dick to stop himself from coming.

"Dean," you let out a breathy moan and Dean reached down to press a light kiss to your lips, "fuck me, please." Without hesitation, Dean moved to settle between your legs, pressing his dick to your entrance. Dean kissed you some more while rubbing his tip on your clit and spreading your slick. Between kisses Dean let out, "You're so wet for me princess." You let out a moan in response and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer to you so you could kiss him harder. You were growing impatient with Dean, so you shifted to where his tip was aligned perfectly with your entrance and you pushed your hips in one quick movement so that he slid into you with ease, and you gasped at the sensation. Dean waited a second before moving so that you could adjust, but you didn't want him to; you just wanted him to fuck you senseless. When you began thrusting your hips into him again, he got the hint and began pounding into you. You pulled your legs up so Dean could slide further into you. Dean tried to kiss you, but you just wanted to focus on the sensation of him fucking you, so you turned your head to the side and reached your hands down to grab his ass and help him pound into you. Dean settled for kissing and nipping at your neck as he continued to work you over.

There was a thin sheen of sweat that was separating you and Dean, but you couldn't focus on it, your eyes were rolling back in your head as Dean worked you towards your second orgasm. "Dean," you moaned, he responded with a "fuck, babe." You came with such a force your body stiffened and you let out a loud scream. Dean came shortly after as your walls had clamped around him, making it nearly impossible for Dean to contain himself.

When you both came down from your highs, Dean rolled off of you and pulled you into him. You shifted so you could see his face and propped yourself up on your elbow. You absentmindedly traced Dean's tattoo on his chest, you failed to notice that Dean was watching you with a smile on his lips. When you did notice, you placed your chin on his chest while asking him, "what?" Dean just shook his head no and kissed you on your forehead lightly. You adjusted so you were laying on his chest now and he pulled the blanket up around the two of you. You were listening to Dean's heartbeat and you eventually fell asleep. "Y/N?" Dean whispered, "Are you awake princess?" When he didn't get a response, Dean pressed his face to your head and gave you a small squeeze, "I love you, Y/N," he whispered before drifting off to sleep himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> introducing SamxReader!!!  
> This was an extremely hard decision to make. I just couldn't take how bad I felt about Sam while writing this series. My heart always aches for him. I feel a strong connection to Dean, that I need to be there to protect him and let him know that there are things worth living for. I know Sam needs this too, but Sam has always been the one to see the light at the end of the tunnel, he knows how to be strong and get by on his own.  
> But, my heart literally, there are no words.
> 
> I am so sorry if any of you guys reading are against the brothers sharing you, but I feel like it will work. Sorry if you guys are gonna hate me.

You were sitting with the guys in the room you share with Dean watching Game of Thrones on the flat screen Dean bought with some of the extra money. Cas had “gone off on some business,” but you knew that that probably meant he was silently watching from somewhere, invisible to the three of you. 

You often wondered of this, about the conversations Cas has heard or what he has seen when he was hiding in the shadows. You made a mental note to ask him about it sometime, you guys have talked about a lot of personal things before, so you couldn’t think of why he would be against telling you about that.

You were pulled from your thoughts though as Dean yelled something about Daenerys being a cocky bitch. You were surprised, you thought all men liked her, and here was your boyfriend arguing with Sam about her.

“Dean, it isn’t that simple. She’s the last Targaryen. She has to do what she can to take her claim to the throne,” Sam explained in an amused manner while taking a sip of his beer.  
“Yeah well, she doesn’t have to be a bitch about it. She’s lucky she has a pretty face,” Dean scoffed and you turned to look back at him with a look that said, ‘oh really.’ Normally, you would have defended a woman in such a situation, but you secretly didn’t like her either so you let Dean bag on her. Dean pulled you into his arms and kissed your forehead. “But she’s not as pretty as you, babe.” Sam laughed at Dean’s comeback, “Nice save bro.”

You pretended to be mad at Dean as you turned your body on the bed to face him and crossed your arms while making a face. He pulled you into him and kissed you then, his attempt at making you feel better about the situation.

The episode you were watching ended and Sam got up, announcing that he was tired and wanted to go get some sleep. He went and collected the beer bottles, and you jumped up to help him. You gathered the half empty bowl of popcorn and candy trash, kissing Dean on the forehead announcing, “I’ll be right back.” You missed the face that Dean made, he knew that there was more to the situation, but he kept his mouth shut.

You ran out the door to catch up to Sam, following him into the kitchen. “Thanks for helping me, Y/N,” He gave you a warm smile that you couldn’t help but feel something by it. You smiled back, turning to sort what you had brought out with you. Just then, Sam came up behind you, wrapping his arms around you and pressing his face into the crook of your neck. You jumped at the contact, but melted into his touch as you turned around to face him.

You were tiny compared to Sam, you knew that, but now it was different, as he hugged you you felt a million times smaller, his body shielding yours completely. You reached up and wrapped your arms around his neck the best you could and you held him the way that he had done so many times before for you. You didn’t think anything of this interaction, but part of you was sorry it wasn’t something more. Sam was your best friend and he was always there for you. It was heartbreaking having to see Sam deal with things on his own, when you and Dean had each other for that.

Unbeknownst to you, Dean stood in the shadows watching you in his brother’s arms. He wasn’t angry, or jealous, he was a little sad, maybe a little guilty. He firmly believed that Sammy deserved to be happy and to find love, so why was he the one that had it and not him? He thought back to the times Sam told Dean of his feelings for you. He turned the memory over in his head several times before turning and going back to the bedroom.

You pulled away from Sam then, and you saw a look in his eyes that tore at your heart, it looked like he was going to cry at any moment. “Hey- Sam? What’s wrong?” He didn’t look at you, he looked down at the ground and you reached out to grab his hand. You intertwined your fingers in his and began to pull him towards the bedrooms.

“Y/N, what are you doing?” You ignored him and when you got to his room, you went and laid down in the bed. Sam looked at you and tried again, “What are you doing?” “I’m going to lay with you until you fall asleep. You would do it for me.” You smiled up at Sam and waited for him to come lay beside you.

Sam was already wearing his night clothes- a black tshirt and grey sweatpants. He lifted the sheet up as he climbed into the bed beside you. You moved closer to him and he lifted his arm up for you to snuggle into his chest. You weren’t sure what was wrong that Sam was feeling so low, but you did know that you wanted to make it better. 

You laid there listening to Sam’s heartbeat and your thoughts immediately went to Dean. You knew that he was probably going to be upset if he found out you were cuddling with his brother, but you knew it was harmless. Well, you kept telling yourself that. You didn’t tell anyone, nor did you ever admit it to yourself, but you may have developed feelings for the younger Winchester of the past few months, more so as a result of how he was taking care of you during the incidents with Dean.

You looked up at Sam, who hadn’t said a word in the few minutes that you were in there. He looked down at you, his eyes full of what you thought to be longing, maybe desire? On instinct alone you looked down at Sam’s lips and before you knew it you were moving closer to him, your lips planted on his. His hand slid up your back to hold you in place as you two silently exchanged the kiss.

When you pulled away, you didn’t feel guilt like you knew you should have, instead, you felt relief. You felt it was time that that finally happened, and you enjoyed the fact that Sam looked to be thinking the same thing. You pressed another quick peck to his lips before pulling back and saying, “I need to go talk to Dean.”

Sam nodded, and you got up to leave saying goodnight to Sam. When you got back to your room, you saw Dean sitting on the bed, his back pressed against the headboard with his headphones on and his eyes shut. You walked over and sat down in front of him, grabbing for his hand to hold it in yours. Dean opened one of his eyes to peak at you, but closed it again so he could gather his thoughts. You sat there for several moments before Dean sighed and took his headphones off.

You looked up into his face, “Dean, baby, we need to talk.” Dean looked as though he already knew what was coming, and you didn’t know if that relieved you or scared you. Dean motioned for you to come sit next to him fully, so you climbed up over him and sat so that you were side by side and your face was pressed to his chest, with his arm around you.  
“When Sam and I finished cleaning up, I walked him back to his room, and I laid with him a little because he seemed upset,” you whispered the words, terrified Dean would leave you as a result. When he didn’t say anything, just began to trace little circles on your arm with his thumb, you continued, “And one more thing happened, Dean. Before I left, I kissed Sam.” To your surprise, Dean didn’t react at all. You didn’t hear his breathing change, his grip on you didn’t change and he didn’t pull away. You chanced a look up at him. Examining his face, you searched for any signs of his discomfort, but there were none.

Dean looked back down at you with the same love in his eyes as usual. “You’re not mad at me?” You asked in a surprised tone. Dean licked his lips looking as though he was contemplating his word choice.

“No, I’m not mad at you princess. I’m not mad at Sammy either. Honestly, I was expecting this to happen at some point, maybe not this soon, but eventually.” You were shocked, “What do you mean you were expecting this, Dean?” Your tone must’ve been a little hurt because Dean let out a soft chuckle before pulling you closer to him and placing his chin on your head. “When we were still trying to figure out things between us, Sammy told me he was in love with you. That’s what made me get my shit together and realize that I needed to make you mine for good before I lost you.” You thought about his words, a little hurt that that’s the only reason that he made things official.

Dean had to have sensed your concern because he whispered, “I didn’t mean it like that baby. I was just too stupid to show you how much you meant to me. I’ve loved you like crazy for a while now, I just wasn’t good about making my feelings clear, and I was scared of relationships. I would have done it eventually, it’s just that Sam telling me that hit me with a realization that, you weren’t always going to wait for me, I could lose you to someone better, someone more deserving.”

You pulled back from Dean and looked him in the eyes, taking in the sadness behind his words. “You weren’t going to lose me Dean, and you aren’t going to now.” As you said this, a part of your heart ached out for Sam. You knew what you did hurt him, and will no doubt hurt your friendship with him.

Dean pressed his lips to yours before looking into your eyes this time. When the moment passed, you laid your head back on his chest. Several minutes passed and your anxiety over the incident with Sam was starting to subside. Your eyes felt heavy and you wanted nothing more but to let sleep consume you, but Dean wasn’t having that.

“Princess?” “Hmmm Dean?” You questioned sleepily. “I think you and Sammy would be good together.” You shot up out of Dean’s grasp, full of panic. You looked him in the eyes, afraid of what he was saying. “What are you talking about, Dean? You just said how you didn’t want to lose me, and now you’re telling me to go be with Sam? What is your problem? Do you not love me anymore? Is this because I kissed Sam? Because I’m sorry. But if that’s why you were with several women after we first started and I’m still here and-” there were tears streaming down your face and the ache in your chest was so intense it was hard to breathe. 

Dean had cut off your rambling concerns with a kiss. The kiss was tender and passionate, like he hadn’t just told you he wants you to be with his brother. You wanted nothing more than to melt into the kiss but your fears were screaming in the back of your head, so you pushed away from Dean once again. Dean reached up and wiped the tears from your cheek, “Stop crying, beautiful, please.” You shook your head no, knowing he would have to explain himself before you even came close to stopping. Dean took in a deep breath, a huge smile on his face, as if the situation was the most amusing thing he had ever been through.

“I just meant, that I know how happy you make me, sweetheart. I didn’t know that it was physically possible for a guy like me to experience what we have here. For the longest time, I thought I didn’t deserve it, and I thought I would never get it. And, listen sweetheart, even before we got into this whole couple thing, you saved me. You let me know there is something worth living for, you keep me going. I gotta protect you and make sure you’re happy, and in the process, it’s making me happy. I know that Sammy is strong, but he’s not as strong as he thinks he is. I just think, you’d be able to do for him what you’ve done for me. I’m not planning on letting you go sweetheart. Not without a fight anyway.”

You turned his words over in your mind a few times, not fully understanding what he was trying to say. Finally, it came to you. “Do you mean share me?!” You nearly yelled at Dean. Any louder and you were sure that Sam would have heard and come running with his shotgun in hand.

Dean kissed you again, pulling back with a kiss on your nose, “Yeah share you. But not at the same time if that’s what you’re thinking. Because, sorry sweetheart, I’m into a lot of kinky shit, but doin’ my girl at the same time my brother is, that is not one of them. Any time you want to bring another girl into the bedroom though, I’ll act like I’m putting up a fight, but I’ll be the first one in here.” The shit-eating grin on his face caused laughter to rip through you and you swatted at his chest mumbling, “In your dreams Dean.”  
You knew that in the morning you would have the discussion with Sam about if he would even be alright with him sharing you. The butterflies in your stomach were proof you were anticipating a yes from him and you couldn’t be more excited.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry for taking so long to update. Thanks for still sticking with me though! Here you go!
> 
> I appreciate any kudos and comments! Let me know what you guys think so far!

You hadn’t slept very well last night, the anxiety of figuring out how to basically ask Sam out was eating you alive. Dean on the other hand, hand slept like a baby, looking more content than he has in a really long time.

You were still lying in bed, entangled in Dean’s arms as he continued wandering in dream land. You strained your neck to look over at the alarm clock on the nightstand to see it was only a few minutes after seven. Sure, that was late or you guys, normally you were up and ready by the time Sam got back for his run around five thirty. You looked over at Dean who had a small smile on his face, and pressed a light kiss to his temple before moving to make your way out of the room. 

You didn’t realize how sleepy you were until you were walking down the hall and the faint smell of coffee hit you. You lazily made your way down to the kitchen, knowing that Sam had to be there.

When you got to the kitchen, sure enough, Sam was standing there with his back to you seemingly preparing breakfast. You could tell he had just gotten out of the shower because his long hair was dripping down his clothed back. You leaned against the wall, observing him a little longer before you made yourself known to him.

You watched a water droplet as it took the dive off a strand of hair and landed about halfway down his chiseled back, leaving a dark spot compared to the rest of the gray area. Your eyes continued to roam, watching the way his arms and back muscles flexed while he stirred whatever was in front of him.

Sam shifted lightly on his feet, causing you to jump thinking he would turn and see you standing there. When he didn’t, you took a few more seconds to admire him. You bit your lip when your eyes finally landed on Sam’s ass, perfect and round in his sweatpants. You took sucked in a sharp intake of breath before stepping in to the kitchen announcing, “I smell coffee.”

Sam turned to face you, his crooked smile sending a shiver down your spine. “Hey, good morning Y/N, yeah I thought I’d make breakfast. I mean, I was already up so I figured I might as well before you and Dean woke up.” Sam peaked behind you, his eyebrows raising in confusion at seeing you entering the kitchen alone. “Is Dean still sleeping?” You walked over to stand beside Sam, watching as he scooped pancake batter into the frying pan. “Yeah he is, I thought he deserved a little extra sleep so I left him there, and now here I am.” Sam smiled down at you whispering, “Yeah, here you are.”

A few minutes passed with Sam making the pancakes and you standing there watching, beginning to take in the awkwardness of the situation. You took it upon yourself to get out some fresh fruit and whipped cream in preparation for when Sam had finished. You also got dishes out, and when you finished, you picked up the newspaper that you noted Sam must have gotten on his run this morning. You sat down at the table with the paper and your mug of coffee, scanning for any stories that jumped out.

Sam had finished with the last of the batter before placing his mess in the sink. He walked over to the table and sat across from you as he placed the plate of pancakes between the two of you. You tried to act as calm as possible, picking up a strawberry and biting into it, your eyes never leaving the paper. When you did look up, you noticed Sam was looking at your lips. You felt a blush creep up your neck and let out a sigh before saying, “Geeze, I am trying to be cool here and you’re getting aroused?” At the same time you said this though, Sam said something of his own, “Y/N, are we going to talk about our kiss last night?”

You both stared at each other for a few moments before you both smiled. You dished out some pancakes for you and Sam while you collected your thoughts. You continued your routine and put some fruit and whipped cream on top of your pancakes. Sam grabbed your hand and held it in his, prompting you to look up and meet his eyes. “Y/N, what happened last night, it shouldn’t have happened, and I am sorry.” A wave of fear came over you, but you didn’t say anything, you looked down and took a small bite of your food.  
After several minutes, you couldn’t take the uncomfortable silence anymore. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife and frankly, you weren’t in the right state of mind to handle that at the moment. You set your fork down and shifted in your seat, “Sam, Dean told me about what you told him about me.” Sam’s gaze flicked to yours, a look of horror hugged his features. “Y/N- I am so sorry-.” You stopped him by putting your hand on his, just as he had down several minutes before.

“Sam, I feel the same about you.” You searched his eyes looking for some kind of bad reaction, but the only thing you saw was shock. “But, Dean and-” “Sam can you just hear me out?” You waited for him to relax a little, rubbing your thumb over his hand to help speed up the process. When he visibly relaxed, you continued, “I love Dean, with everything I am. He’s the most incredible thing that has ever happened to me and to be able to call him mine, the idea still blows my mind. But. I am also in love with you Sam.” Sam stared at you in disbelief, appearing as though he was running your words over in his head several times.

“So what does this mean? You can’t leave Dean, he loves you Y/N.” You let out a low laugh, one that you didn’t know you needed to release. “I am not going to leave Dean, Sammy.” His eyebrows knitted in confusion once again, “I don’t understand Y/N.” You took a deep breath, similarly to the way that one does right before they do something incredibly stressful. “Sam, I was wondering, if you wanted to give us a shot? I mean, if you want, I talked with Dean about it last night, it was his idea actually… So what do you say? Do you wanna date me? Oh, of course you don’t, this is too weird from you, I can’t believe I even thought about this. Oh crap and I can’t stop talking, I am just gonna go I’m sorry.” After your little panic attack, you stood up to leave, but before you got anywhere, Sam had lightly grabbed your wrist. Before you had time to process what was happening, you were pulled into Sam’s tall frame and were being kissed by the tall man.

The kiss was tender and passionate, more intimate than last night. Neither of you held back as you held each other feeling your bodies mold together. When you pulled apart, you looked up with a huge smile on your face to see that Sam was absolutely beaming. “Listen, I’m gonna take that as a yes, and I am gonna go before you change your mind.” Sam released you and turned to sit back down to finish his breakfast. 

As quickly as you could, you grabbed the can of whipped cream and spritzed some on Sam’s nose. He threw his arms out and looked at you, mouth agape. You were laughing hysterically but you managed to compose yourself a bit to sit on Sam’s lap. As you did, you leaned forward and licked the whipped cream off his nose. Sam was laughing now, and you thought you were off the hook, but of course, you were wrong.

While you were laughing, Sam snatched the bottle out of your hand and covered you in the whipped cream. You jumped up, yelling, looking at your ruined clothes. “Okay Sam, you’re on!” You ran towards him with the can he stupidly put down and got a big clump in your hand. “Oh no, Y/N, no! Y/N, don’t!” Sam was backing away from you with his hands up in surrender, but you continued to stalk towards him until he was cornered. “Y/N you don’t want to do that, just back-” before he could finish the sentence you swiped your whipped cream filled hand down Sam’s face, making sure to get some in his open mouth. “There, now we’re even Sammy.”

You back up slightly, content in your victory, about to leave the kitchen for a shower when Sam wrapped his arms around you and dipped you bridal style. “Sam! Let me go, you look like the abominable snowman!” You were pushing against Sam’s chest, squirming in his arms in your futile attempt to escape. Before you had any more time to protest, Sam was kissing all over your neck and face, making sure to cover you with what you had done. You were laughing and just having an incredible time, enjoying the moment with Sam.  
Dean was standing in the entrance to the kitchen watching the two of you with a smirk on his face. You hadn’t noticed until Sam dipped you further kissing down your chest to just above where your tank top lie. You jumped when you saw Dean, straightening up beside Sam. He didn’t let you go much to your surprise.

Dean just walked into the kitchen and picked up a pancake and placing it in his mouth, then stalking over to the coffee pot to pour himself a mug. You basically skipped over to him in all your whipped cream glory and popped your head into his view. “Good morning, handsome. How’d you sleep?” Dean took the pancake from between his lips and smiled down at you, gently placing a kiss on your lips. “Fine, I was a little surprised to see you weren’t there with me when I woke up though.”

You reached up and pecked Dean on the lips one more time stating, “Sorry, I couldn’t sleep, and honestly, I’d blame Sam for me not being there.” You shot Sam a smirk and he looked at you defensively, in the process of wiping the whipped cream from his face. “Why are you blaming Sam again?” Sam asked, a little amusement to his tone. “I’m blaming you because I got out of bed because I smelled coffee.” Even though that hadn’t been true, you thought it was a pretty good excuse.

As the two of you bickered Dean sipped at his coffee, continuing to eat his pancake. He could tell how things were going, and it made him surprisingly happy. Now, he and his brother both got to have an amazing girl, someone who gave their lives purpose. 

“Hello, earth to Dean?” You waved your hand in front of Dean’s face in an effort to get his attention, when he snapped back into it, he looked at you with love in his eyes. “Dean, I said I am gonna go take a shower.” “Alright sweetheart.” You reached up and pecked Dean on the cheek before walking back over to Sam and pulling him down into you. You reached up and wrapped your arms around his neck so you could pull him down to your level before rubbing your face all over is. Sam pulled back, “Oh come on Y/N, I just got it washed off.” You turned to stalk out of the room like a proud and stuck-up cat, “That’s what you get Sammy.”

The boys had sat down at the table, Sam at his original spot, Dean taking the seat you were in, just moving your dishes off to the side. Sam picked up the paper and skimmed it as Dean dug into the pancakes, smothering them in whipped cream and fruit. When the boys knew you were long gone, Sam finally spoke up, “Hey, Dean?” Dean looked up at him, his mouth full like a chipmunk, chewing slowly. Sam had seen Dean couldn’t answer, so he just continued, “Y/N said you told her that I was in love with her? And that you were okay with me being with her as well.” Dean continued to stare, his mouth still stuffed to the brim. “I just don’t understand why you would do that Dean. I mean, you are pretty possessive when it comes to your women.”

Dean thought for a few moments while he swallowed what he was working on. He chased it down with a sip of coffee before answering his baby brother. “Sam, I was a jackass. To be honest, I don’t know that I really deserve Y/N. But I will tell you one thing, I love her. When you told me you love her too, I was furious man. I didn’t want you to steal her away from me because I had this idea that she and I were meant to be together, and no one was going to mess that up.” He took another bite of pancake before continuing, “I was the one who was going to mess it up Sammy. I was going to be the reason she and I weren’t going to be together. When you told me how you felt I knew I had to make her mine. But it’s been three weeks, Sammy. And every time I see her smile, I get so happy that it hurts sometimes. And each time that happens, I can’t help but think ‘Sam would have this right now if it weren’t for me.’”

Sam looked at his brother, full of guilt and maybe even awe. Here was his brother, looking after him still, wanting nothing but his happiness. Sam didn’t say anything, he wanted to make sure that Dean was finished what he was saying. Dean cleared his throat then and continued, “Sam you deserve to be happy. You were the one who was supposed to get out of this life and find a girl and settle down. I see that isn’t happening now. I know you Sammy, I know that you are going to stick with Y/N and I and your justification for yourself will be ‘even if Y/N and I are just friends, that’s good enough for me.’ But here’s the thing Sam, I know it’s not. I also know what Y/N has done for me, and I know she can do the same for you.”

When Dean finished his little speech, he got up with his dishes and placed them in the sink, going back to clean up the remainder of the items, placing them in their respective homes. Sam continued to sit there, honestly shocked by what Dean said.

Dean had finished cleaning up and walked out of the kitchen, patting Sam on the back on his way out. Sam looked after him with a genuine smile on his face, knowing things were going to be better between all three of you.

Dean had remembered you were going to the showers, so he made his way through the bunker to you. He stripped out of his clothes along the way, dropping them to the floor in a pile when he got to the entrance. Dean could see you facing into the water, letting it run down your face and neck, noting that your back was to him. He stalked over to where you were and gently placed a kiss on your shoulder before stepping back.

“Holy shit, Dean, you scared the crap outta me!” You swatted his shoulder but he grabbed your hand and pulled you against his chest. “Who’d you think it was princess?” “I don’t know Dean, all I know is that my heart almost jumped out of my chest, and it would have been all your fault.” Dean leaned down to kiss you knowing that was the only way to shut you up. He hummed against your lips and you looked up at him with a huge smile on your face.

“Get outta here, Dean, let me finish my shower in peace.” You turned away from him again, letting the water warm your chest. Dean swatted your ass, leaving a stinging sensation in place of his hand once he removed it. “Ooooowwww Dean what was that for?” “I know you like it sweetheart.” “Are you sure it’s me that likes it, or is it just you and your list of kinks.” Dean let out a lust filled chuckle, pulling you back against his chest. He kissed up your neck, stopping to suck on your ear lobe before whispering, “If I remember correctly, it is you and your list of kinks.”

You felt heat buildup in your lower belly and the slick between your thighs mixing with the water that was running down your body. You moved Dean’s right hand up from your hip to your breast, squeezing over top of his hand to let him know what you wanted.

“You just want to get straight to the point, don’t you sweetheart?” You rolled your head back to rest it on Dean’s shoulder as he began sucking and licking your tender skin while still massaging your breast.

“Yeah well, you can thank Sam for that, I consider the whipped cream incident foreplay.” You felt Dean hardening behind you and you couldn’t believe what was happening. You actually said foreplay with Sam and now you were about to fuck Dean, what more could a girl want? Dean hummed in your ear as he switched positions with his hands, his left moving from its place on your stomach up to your left nipple, while his right trailed down your body to settle between your legs.

Even after the coffee, you could still feel how tired you were and now was not any different. As you let your body relax against Dean, you felt him laughing behind you, “You weren’t kidding about not sleeping last night, were you princess?” You just shook your head no, your body growing weaker as Dean worked you over. Suddenly, Dean pulled his hands from your body and took a step back. You turned to face him, shocked by the lack of contact.

When you made eye contact with Dean, he reached his hand out to take yours while saying, “I guess we are going to have to change that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want me to continue the sex scene at the end, let me know and I will add it.  
> I might add it to this chapter, or the beginning of the next, whatever you guys want.
> 
> I appreciate any kudos and comments! Let me know what you guys think so far!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I have really no excuse for why it has been a month since I updated. I'm just one lazy son of a bitch to be honest.  
> Really the only reason I have motivation to post another chapter is because I am still in bliss over last night's episode. I mean, that was just Destiel heaven man, sorry if ya'll don't ship it but, man.
> 
> FILLER CHAPTER. I thought of how I wanted to take this literally in the last like three sentences of this. But it's already at like 2500+ words and I am exhausted... I'll try to get another chapter up this weekend that makes for this poor excuse of a chapter.
> 
> Literally just fluff.

There were several things you learned over the past few weeks: you were in love with both Winchester’s, the love they felt for you left you in a constant state of bliss, and that you had developed a sense of humor towards ‘torturing’ your friendly angel.

Cas had been around a lot more lately, he even took the time to set up one of the spare rooms as his own. When Sam and Dean were in the library discussing a case, you made your way down the hall to visit the angel, and as you entered his room, you let out a low whistle. Cas turned to face you with a smile on his face, “do you like it, Y/N?”

You looked around his room in awe, when you had seen it just the other day, there was nothing but a few photos of all of you, presumably his favorite memories. But now, there was art and statues and a variety of medieval weaponry. “Where’d you get all this stuff Cas?” He looked around before answering you, “I’ve been collecting.” “So you’re telling me all this stuff is like, authentic? I mean like, time period?” Cas gave you a funny look as though he was questioning why you would think otherwise.

“Anyway Cas, I came in here to tell you Sam and Dean are looking at a case for us. It’s been a while since the four of us went and did one together. It’ll be nice for it to be like old times, right?” “Of course.” You walked over and grabbed Cas’s hand, turning it over in your own before placing your palm against his. Before Cas could object you pulled him with you back down the hall to where the boys were.

When you got back to the library, you kept your hand interlocked with Cas and Sam looked up at you with his eyebrows raised as if he was surprised at your actions. It was just a friendly little gesture, you used to do stuff like this with Cas all the time before you got with the boys. You felt Cas fidgeting beside you uncomfortably. You peered at him out the corner of your eye and noticed he was looking straight at Dean.

When Dean looked up to explain the details of the case to you, he wasn’t bothered at all by the site of you holding hands with Cas. Castiel must have realized this too because he immediately relaxed. You felt bad honestly because Cas was always worried about upsetting Dean or hurting his feelings. You knew they had a strong connection and part of you felt bad because you thought you were intruding on that relationship.

As Dean was talking you zoned out, thinking about a slew of random things. You were pulled from your thoughts as your hand was suddenly empty and Sam was standing in front of you, in the process of leaning down to kiss you. As a first reaction you pulled back a little causing Sam to look at you curiously. You let out a low laugh and leaned up so you could kiss him.

“We’re gonna get going in a little while, Y/N, maybe an hour. It’s just hopefully gonna be a simple salt and burn so we shouldn’t be gone that long. But you should pack for at least a week, ‘cause you know, our luck.” You laughed as well and turned to look at Dean who was now next to Cas explaining something you couldn’t quite hear.

Sam pulled you from your thoughts once again as he wrapped his arms around you and led you down the hall to the room you shared with him. Well, you didn’t just share a room with Sam, you shared one with Dean as well. You’d spend different times with each man, so your stuff was divided pretty evenly amongst the two.

Sam began packing some of his basic essentials and you sat on the bed just watching him for a little bit. “So are you going to pack your things or are you expecting me to do that for you?” Sam asked teasingly. “Nah, I can pack my own stuff thank you, I was just admiring the view.” You gave Sam a cheeky smile and he came around the bed so he was standing in front of you. He leaned down to kiss you; you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of you. He started to kiss around your face and down your neck, instantly sending pleasure through you. “Sam” you breathed, “we have to get ready to go.” Sam just hummed into your neck as he worked one of his hands up under your shirt to knead at one of your breasts.

“Sam” you tried again. When he didn’t budge you placed your hands on both sides of his head and urged him to stop. “Come on Sammy, you can’t do this to me. We have to pack, Dean is going to be ready for us to go at any minute.” Sam had lifted your shirt to expose your breasts to him and began to trail sloppy, wet kiss down your abdomen. You let out a breathy moan as Sam reached your belly button and you felt him smile against you before he pulled off and stood up. “Okay you’re gonna pay for that Sam, just wait.” He laughed at your threat and continued to pack.

You rolled off the bed dramatically, swinging your right leg to stop you from falling and pushed yourself up. You grabbed your duffle from under the bed and began to fill it with the basics, bra and panties, some nice and some for your hunting. Jeans, tank tops and flannel followed along with some pajamas shorts. You didn’t bother putting any tshirts in because you were just going to steal some from Sam or Dean anyway. “Hey Sam, should I bring my fbi get up?” “Yeah, I would just in case. Dean and I could handle it if you really don’t want to, but just in case.”

When you finished packing, you brought your bag out to baby and waited for the guys. You leaned against the side of the car and started picking at your nails. You found it funny that you were the only girl in the group and you still managed to beat the boys out every time.

Eventually they came out and loaded their bags into the trunk, Dean hovering over to ensure all of the necessary weapons were in place. Sam had already gotten into the passenger seat which meant you’d be in the back with Cas, which was cool and all, you were just being selfish and wanted to have Dean to yourself. Cas walked over to where you were standing and you moved out of his way knowing that you were standing in directly in front of the door. As Cas slipped inside, you made your way around baby and leaned into Dean’s view of his examination.

You smiled up at him and he pretended to be annoyed. You gave him your best pouty face until he finally broke and leaned down to give you a kiss. When you straightened back up again, Dean swatted your ass and told you to get in the car. You rubbed the sore spot as you scooted in beside Castiel, immediately getting comfortable.

“So how far are we going? I mean, how long are we going to be driving?” You grabbed your phone and started going through it. You were extremely impatient at the moment and you were still haven’t left the bunker’s grounds. Dean eyed you in the rearview mirror, “We are going three states over so you know that’s going to take us around twelve hours of driving, come on Y/N, you’re a smart girl you should know this.” You didn’t miss the sarcasm in his voice and you responded by sticking your tongue out.

You looked down at your phone again, “Ugh why are we leaving now, it’s only 4:30, and it’ll be dinner time soon.” You were set on irritating Dean just a little more so you let out an exasperated sigh. “Listen sweetheart, if you’re gonna keep up this bitching I’m gonna put you in the trunk.” Sam started laughing and you even felt Cas start laughing beside you. “I’d like to see you try jerk,” you muttered under your breath. “What was that sweetheart?” You adjusted so you were laying across the back seat with your head in Cas’s lap, “Nothing, just wake me when we stop for dinner.”

A few hours passed and you shifted slightly, aware that at some point during your nap Cas had taken his trench coat off and draped it over you like a blanket. You pulled it up to your neck and rolled over so that you were facing into Cas’s stomach now. His left hand was resting against the top of your head, absent mindedly petting you. You heard Dean and Sam discussing something in the front, but you weren’t really paying attention. You just wanted to focus on getting a few more minutes of sleep, and you thought that was going to happen, that is, until you felt something twitch against your cheek.

 _That wasn’t what I think it was, right?_ You thought to yourself. You stayed still a few more moments, pretending to sleep, but then you shifted a little more to test your theory. You felt something hard and warm against your cheek again and then another twitch. _Yep, that is definitely Castiel’s penis._

You took in a deep breath and rolled over making it appear as though you were just waking up. You slowly sat up and pulled the trench coat around you. “Look who’s up” Dean called from the front seat. You smiled at his reflection and took a chance look at Cas. He was looking out the window watching the town pass by.

 _I guess he doesn’t think I felt it,_ you thought. Then your stomach growled. “Deeeannn when is dinnerrrr” you whined. “Soon princess.” “Deeeaaaannnnnnnn.” Dean ignored you and kept driving so you decided to call for Sam. “Saaaaammmm I’m hungry, make Dean stop.” Sam let out a low chuckle while saying, “Dean you may as well, it’s already quarter to nine. That’s already late for a dinner. I saw a diner only about a mile back.” “Fine.” You sat triumphantly as Dean turned around. You slid the trench coat off of you and handed it back to Cas with a smile. It was dark in the car so you couldn’t see him very well but you think he smiled back at you.

Once the car was pulled into a spot in front of the dinner you jumped out and stretched your legs before moving nudging Sam with your hip. He reached out for you but you slipped out of his reach and made your way for the diner. Cas was next to you as you entered and you heard him whisper to you, “I, uhm, I apologize for what happened just then in the car. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable.” You looked up at him with a reassuring smile, “It’s okay Cas, it wasn’t your fault and you didn’t make me uncomfortable.”  
You were seated at a booth, you on the inside with Sam next to you and Dean across from you with Cas next to him. You were starving and the second the waitress came over you ordered a burger and fries at the same time as your drink. She had given you a dirty look, probably because you were sitting at a table with three of the most attractive men you or anyone has probably ever seen. Dean came to your rescue though and ordered as well urging Sam and Cas to. Dean had gotten the same thing as you while Sam got a veggie burger and much to your surprise, Cas got a waffle with whipped cream.

Once your food arrived you looked over at Cas, “Hey Cas, I thought you don’t eat, what’s with the waffle?” You motioned with your fork to the meal in front of him while popping a fry into your mouth. “Normally I wouldn’t eat, food tastes like nothing but molecules to me. But, a while back, with Metatron, I saw him eat something like this and he seemed to have been thoroughly enjoying it. So I wanted to give it a try.” You laughed at his response and watched as he took his first bite. You almost spit out your food you were laughing so hard when his face scrunched up in a look of disgust.

-

You had made it to the motel around 3 in the morning. The only room they had left was a double queen and you didn’t know how that was going to work because this was the first time you went on a case with the four of you since you started your relationship with Sam too. The boys did rock paper scissors to see who would be sharing a bed with you first, and of course, Sam won. “We can take turns Dean, don’t be such a baby” Sam muttered as he walked to the bathroom to change. You gathered out a long sleeve shirt and shorts to change into when Sam came out and sat down on the bed to wait.

You heard the shower come on and your head popped up to look at Dean, “Is he serious? It’s 3 in the morning! I just wanna go to sleep. You guys are gonna have me up at the ass of dawn which is in a few hours. What the hell Sammy” you muttered the last part more to yourself than Dean, picking up your night clothes and turning them over in your hands. Cas was standing awkwardly next to the beds, just listening. To your surprise, this room didn’t have a couch and it only had a small table with two side chairs.

“Hey Cas? Why don’t you sit on the bed with Dean?” You followed Cas’s gaze to Dean’s who looked taken aback by your suggestion. “He’s an angel Y/N, he doesn’t need to.” “Yeah but he should have somewhere comfortable to relax while the three of us sleep Dean. If you don’t want him just sitting on your bed then you can share one with Sam and Cas can sit here while I sleep.” “You’re nuts sweetheart if you think that Sasquatch and I can share a bed” Dean gave you a pointed glare but you held your ground. “Fine,” Dean breathed and Cas made his way over to sit on the opposite side of Dean.

You felt how tired you were and decided you didn’t want to wait for Sam anymore to change. So, you stood up and faced away from Dean and Cas. You shed your hoodie and pulled your tank top over your head. “Woah sweetheart, what are you doing?” Dean sounded alarmed and amused and as you reached back to unclasp your bra you looked over your shoulder at him, “Dean, I’m sleepy and Sam is still in the shower and I just wanna go to sleep. Besides it’s not like you’ve never seen my naked back before.” You took the oversized long sleeve shirt off the bed and reached up to slip it over your head. Once it was on you shimmied out of your jeans, kicking them over to your bag. You made it a point to let Dean see your butt when you bent down to pull the shorts on, completely forgetting Cas was there as well.

You walked over and kissed Dean and gave him a tight hug before saying goodnight. Just as you slipped under the covers, Sam stepped out of the shower and made his way over to the bed. After getting himself situated, he crawled into the bed behind you and pulled you into him, but you were already fast asleep. He kissed your neck and whispered into your ear, “Goodnight Y/N, I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, if you are thinking it, it is true. I was giving Cas slight feelings for Dean in this. Sorry not sorry. I know this is readerxdean, so don't worry


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back bitches, miss me? 5 months and wow.  
> If y'all care, I haven't updated because I've been to the hospital about 10 times since last time. I'm okay just typical stuff for me.  
> I wasn't going to update yet, but I know how anxious I get when stories don't update, so here you are you beautiful people. 
> 
> PS wrote this on my phone. Sorry for any mistakes

When you woke up that morning, you noticed the bed next to you was empty. You turned to find Sam no longer beside you. You saw the bed next to yours was empty too, so throwing the comforter off you gave an exasperated sigh. It was still pretty dark in the room, just a dim light coming in from the covered windows.

You saw another light coming from under the bathroom door and let out another sigh, "awesome." "What's wrong Y/N?" You startled, jumping at the voice. You quick turned around to see Cas sitting at the the small table in the 'kitchen.' "Jesus, Cas. You scared the shit outta me." "I am sorry, Y/N. I did not mean to startle you. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." "I'm fine Cas, thank you. But where are Sam and Dean?" As if on que, Dean walked out of the bathroom mumbling about something you couldn't quite make out. When he saw you standing over by Cas he perked up a little bit, going to wrap his arm around your waist and kiss your cheek, "Hiya princess." "Good morning Dean. I'm guessing that Sammy's on his run?"

"Yeah, woke me up in the process too," Dean mumbled beside you. "Well now we're all up and I'm gonna quick hop in the shower before Sammy gets back, then the four of us are going to get breakfast before we do anything else. I'm tired and starving." You slipped out of Dean's hold and made your way to the bathroom, forgetting your bag on the way in.

You were finishing up your shower when you heard the door open. You saw the youngest Winchester stripping out of his running gear, his hair sweaty and plastered to his forehead and around his neck. "Sam, what are you doing?" You were smiling as you said it, taking in the sight of his chiseled body, glistening under the bathroom light. You had slipped the towel from around your body, exposing your naked form to him. Sam watched you, acting as though he hadn't heard you. You began toweling at your hair, drying the droplets that were running down your chest. You pressed again, "Sam what are you doing in here?" He inched closer to you, "I just needed a shower since I'm all gross now" he motioned to himself with a smirk.

You wanted to pounce on Sam right then and there but as he was reaching for you, you remembered that one, Cas and Dean were just on the other side of the thin wall and two, you just got clean and he was covered in sweat and stink. "Not now, pretty boy. You need a shower first." Sam stopped, giving you his puppy dog eyes. "Sorry Sam, but I'm all clean and you stink, so." Sam reached for you again and you ducked out of his way, picking up the towel you had discarded several moments ago. Looking around the bathroom you noticed you hadn't brought your clothes in with you. "Of course, leave it to me to forget to bring my shit in with me." 

Sam was chuckling behind you and you went to give him a kiss, grabbing onto his hardening length and giving it a quick squeeze before letting go and backing off to wrap yourself in your towel. You shot Sam a smile before opening the bathroom door and stepping into the cool room. Dean was sitting with Cas at the table wearing his FBI get up.

Dean turned at the sound of you coming out, letting out a low whistle as he took in your appearance. "Not that I'm complaining sweetheart, but you're getting too comfortable lately. I mean, last night you changed out here and now you're naked." You saw a blush creep across Castiel's cheeks but you ignored it, playfully annoyed by Dean's smirk. "Oh, shut it Dean. I'm dating both you and your brother, so you've both seen me in all my glory. So it technically doesn't matter." Dean was still smiling, watching as you held onto your towel while shuffling through your duffle bag, "oh yeah, what's your excuse for Cas here then?" Dean quizzed. "It's not like Cas hasn't seen it before. Besides, I'm not naked, Dean. I have this towel, not that I would need it if I didn't always forget to bring my stuff in the bathroom with me."

You pulled out your FBI gear, as well as a pair of jeans and a hoodie. "Hey Dean? Sam said I don't have to go question the vic's relatives if I don't want. Is it cool with you if I sit this one out?" "Sure princess, any particular reason?" You sat on the bed, pulling your panties on under the towel. When it came to your jeans you had to put all your focus on that so you didn't lose the towel in the process,  "Nah I'm okay, just not really with it." Dean and Cas both gave you worried looks, but didn't press it. You stood up and turned your back to them, the same way you had last night. You picked up your bra and let the towel fall, quickly putting it on and pulling your faded sweatshirt over your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I've had this written for like, two months and just didn't post it. I didn't add anything to it. Writers block. So, sorry it is so short. .... Maybe if I could stop thinking about Deadpool, I'd be able to add more, but like, sorry


End file.
